


Second Chances

by Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Original Female Charaster, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Multi, Pagan Gods, Soul Bond, Trickster Gabriel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too/pseuds/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone from our world, with all the knowledge of the show and what happens, were to be thrown into their world like in the French Mistake but opposite? What would you do? I know what I'd do. I'd try to change it, have a second chance, have a way to fix the problems you saw and hated about the show. Though if I was being honest, I just want to meet Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New writer here! Please comment and leave Kudos! Any feedback is helpful.

Being in the wrong place at the wrong time isn't fun, I groaned and looked around. My vision still blurry from whatever that light was.

My thoughts went to a car or maybe a mugging, but as I stood up I realized that wasn't true for multiple reasons. One being in not hurt in any way other than a throbbing headache, two I have all my stuff on me, and third I'm exactly where I was before the light, but I could've sworn I was thrown forwards.

I spun around trying to place everything when I heard scraping in the alley in front of me. I peered through the darkness but couldn't see anything through the fog.

"Hello?" I called, rubbing my arms as goosebumps sprung up and I shivered.

No one answered, though I could still hear that scraping noise. I was about to turn and walk away when I heard a scream, having an inner debate I ran into the alley. Pulling my phone out and using the flashlight I followed the sounds of a scuffle.

Looking through the fog I saw an older man dragging a gagged young girl. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and stared walking down the alley. Without thinking I tuned my flashlight off and followed him.

My eyes flickered from the man to the girl, whose eyes I just realized were open and looking at me with fear, I smiled as best as I could at her and looked to the ground, seeing some sort of metal shining I picked it up, good to at least have some weapon to defend myself if I needed it, except it wasn't a knife, it looked like a miniature baseball bat. I frowned and picked it up anyways.

A couple minutes later found us deeper into alleyways I didn't ever know existed. I was shaking slightly as the temperature dropped along with the last rays of sunshine. Suddenly the man stopped and I ducked and hid behind some trash cans.

"This ones a pretty one isn't she Eric." An unknown voice said, causing my skin to crawl at his tone.

"They sure are. Gonna last us quite a while." I screamed as two hands came down on my shoulders and hauled me up.

"This ones gonna be so sweet." So they're both men, I thought as he sniffed my hair. "I can smell it. Untouched. Always the best." The man holding the other girl grinned and when I saw it I screamed.

An extra set of teeth slid out, little needle like fangs. Vampires. Now I know why he dragged the girl this deep, and it seems allowed me to follow. They weren't human. And they wanted to kill us. I remembered the bat in my boot, I dropped to the ground, pretending to faint.

"Weak little humans. Always so annoying." The man grunted and leaned down to pick me up.

As soon as he was close enough I grabbed the weapon and swing it at his neck as hard as I could, hearing a sickening squelch and his angry yell. A thud behind me and the other vamp was coming. I withdrew the metal from his half severed neck and ran, winding through the alleys as fast as I could. Hearing no footsteps following me I still ran, finally bursting out into a street i leaned against a light pole and caught my breath.

"Well f*ck." I gasped out, looking behind me and starting to walk. I looked around and realized I was close to the local college.

I headed there, maybe I can get onto the WiFi and look into what the hell just happened. I walked through the library doors and to a table before I remembered the bloody weapon still lodged into my boot. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom, looking under all the stalls and locking the door before I pulled it out. I grimaced at the sight of the smelly blood. The blood of the un-dead. Rinsing it off quickly I put it back, splashing some water onto my face I walked back out.

"Research time." I cracked my knuckles and pulled out my laptop.

I did a small cheer when I cracked through the WiFi. I pulled up my chrome and frowned. Where was all my tags? I had at least five opened onto my show. I searched through my history and couldn't find anything pertaining to it. What the hell. I pulled up Google, forgetting about my original plan, and typed in Supernatural show but nothing came up except a book series. By Carver Edlund.

Well f*ck indeed.

My breath started coming faster as I panicked, pulling up some software and searching Sam and Dean Winchester. Sh*t I'm crazy, there's no way I mused as I clicked search. Nothing came up. Sigh. Good, now I searched up anything that was what I normally looked through and it was all gone. Sherlock, Dr. Who, Once Upon A Time. All gone. 

"Oh God." I took deep breaths and thought through the last two hours.

So a bright light basically attacked me and pulled me somewhere, that ended up being right where I was.

I saw two vampires, almost became a juice pouch, and halfway beheaded one of them.

And now anything related to my favourite shows and websites don't even exist.

I couldn't see anything that would really rate to that other that the red light. I sucked in a deep breath. The French Mistake. Literally my favourite episode in the show and I didn't even recognize it.

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t." I muttered over and over as I pulled up a new page. "What do I do?" I obviously can't go home. So I'm stuck here.

I looked up the date. Wednesday November, 2000. Oh crap. I shouldn't even be this old. At least it didn't change my age. But why was I thrown back in time? I'm the same age as Sam. Oh god, what if I meet them? I smiled to myself. That'd be awesome, except for the monsters and things.

A sudden thought came to me, what if I helped them. I mean I'd have to be trained before I met them. I giggled as another thought came through. What if I trained hard enough to put one or both of them on their asses.

"I'm gonna do it." Tears came to my eyes as another thought came to me. "I can save them all." Jo, Ellen, Ash, Garth, Bobby, even Gabe. "Wait. Gabriel. Oh sh*t. I'll ask him. Wait no shoot. He's a trickster. Maybe I can call him and convince him." I grinned and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the store with bags on my arms I smiled, walking to the park. Best place to summon a Archangel gone Pagan. I smiled as I went over how to summon him and what to say to him when and if he did come.

"I hope this works." I muttered, drawing the symbols in the circle. Placing the ingredients in the dish I set it in the middle, a small smirk on my face as I tweaked the summoning to go to both his hidden Angel and the Pagan sides.

I stood up and lit a match, dropping it into the dish I stepped back and waited as the fire died down. I sighed, mentally ranting at him that he probably off giving someone their 'just desserts' or having fun. I groaned and went around to clean it all up when I heard a clapping behind me.

I spun around to be met with a short man with honey gold eyes twirling a sucker in his mouth. His eyes danced with mirth and mischievousness and I closed my eyes running at the headache starting from just seeing him.

"Been a very long time since someone called me kiddo. Who are you and why did you call me?" He voice was light but I could feel the danger in the air, like static.

"I um. It's kinda a long story." I scuffed my feet in the dirt and peered up at him through my eye lashes. "It's. Kinda difficult to explain but I need your help and I can't tell you the whole reason why?" It came out as more a question than a demand.

"I was in the middle of-" sigh. "Of something. And you called me for this? Sorry kiddo can't help you." He turned to walk away.

I straightened my shoulders and crossed my arms. Only saying one thing. "Gabriel, Gabriel. I know you hear me." I saw him freeze, then he was suddenly in my face, pinning me to a tree.

"How do you know that name." He hissed, face contorted with fear and anger. I wriggled around, trying to free myself. If you let me go short stack I'll tell you. His glare didn't lessen but he backed up and I dropped to the ground.

"Like I said. It's a long story and I cant tell you why I need your help. But I can tell you why I'm here." So I told him. How I got here, what happened with the vamps, where I was from. But I didn't tell him everything.

"As strange as this seems." He pulled out more candy with a snap. "I know what you're talking about. It is possible to do that. But that doesn't explain how you know, that." He gestured at himself.

"I can't. Let's just say I can in a way know the future. And I know who you are, why you left, and how you die. But I came here to change it. Change everything." He snorted and shook his head.

"I don't know still. What if you're something other than what you say? With you blocking off your mind. I can't know." He pointed at me with the candy bar a sly grin on his face. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I'll let most of the blocks down. But not all! So don't go poking around. All your powers or not. I'll kick you out of my head." He grinned and the candy bar disappeared.

"You might wanna sit down. If it hurts at any time pull away okay?" I nodded and he walked forward, reaching out and pressing a hand to my forehead as I relaxed and let down all but one of the walls. And that was the information about the show. I can't let them know.

I gasped as I felt a warmth in my head, it flowed through my head before going down my neck and all throughout my body. I closed my eyes and hummed, the feeling intense but enjoyable. I sighed as it slowly withdrew, leaving my body tingling and buzzing with energy. I opened my eyes to see his open, glowing gold.

"Well. At least I know you're telling the truth. I guess I'll help you. On one condition." He held up yet another candy bar and I nodded. "We do it my way. Not yours." I shrugged. Why not?

"Fine. But not every single thing. If I don't like something you're doing then I don't want to be a part of it." He nodded and stuck out his hand.

"My names-"

"I know your names. I just don't know which to call you." He smiled.

"Call me Gabe."

"Call me Adne." I said with a grin and he tapped my shoulder and we were gone.

We landed in the middle of a large living room. It was really nice, a large leather couch sat in front of a flat screen TV, a glass table on the floor between them. An authentic fireplace across the room. The walls were white and black, but covered in artifices and paintings. I nodded my head looking around, gorgeous house.

"Where are we ShortStack?" He raised one eyebrow at the name.

"My home base. When I need to lay low or just relax, Ginger." I glared at him, patting down my hair.

"It's nice. What are we doing here though?" He turned on his heel and went through a doorway.

I rubbed my hands together and followed him into what looked like a very nice kitchen. My mind was flooded with how much I could cook and bake in here. He cleared his throat and I flushed, walking over to the island and sitting on the stools there.

"Hungry?" I nodded and he snapped up some sandwiches and two glasses of chocolate milk.

I grinned and grabbed the glass almost moaning at the taste, it didn't taste like normal chocolate, it tastes better. I looked up and him and grinned, him laughing at the mustache I had from the milk.

"So how old are you?" I took a bite of one of the sandwiches and rolled my eyes, 20 questions here we come.

"I just turned 17 in September." He nodded slowly, his glass of milk refilling itself. "Can I ask questions too?" He nodded again and I grinned rubbing my hands together evilly. "Do angels mate for life?" He looked shocked choking on his sandwich.

"I um. I don't know. I never wanted one. I had left as you know." He looked uncharacteristically shy. "Anyway. Why did you call me? Instead of one of my brothers?" I snorted.

"Like who? Balthazar would laugh at me. And Michael has something too far up his ass. Cas is too young." I frowned. "I can't yet. You were the only choice. And the only one I wanted." I smirked.

"How do you. Now not even gonna ask. And you got Mikey right on the mark. Not even Dad could pull it out." I laughed.

"Okay, do you really have three sets of wings, and they're gold? Like each Angel has different colour wings? Or is it generic per rank?" He sighed.

"Yes archangels have three sets of wings. Seraphim have two sets, everyone else has only one. It's basically generic. All Archangels have different colours. Mine are gold," he rolled his eyes at my fist pump. "Mikeys are white. Raph has almost a tawny colour. And..." I held up my hand.

"Don't go into it. I know they're red." His eyebrows rose. "Don't ask. Now continue."

"Well the Seraphs have different shades too, but less colourful. The Cupids and everyone else has basic colours." I nodded filling away the information. "You said you know how I die, and that you wanted to stop it. Can you tell me how?" I frowned biting my lip.

"I. Don't think I should. It's painful." He snorted. "Yeah I know shush. But I mean emotionally. Just know that when it's gonna happen I won't let it. You deserve to live and you deserve." I slammed my mouth shut and blushed. I almost gave it away.

"Deserve what?" He leaned forward.

"Nothing." I squeaked. He laughed and leaned back, I let out a puff of air. "I just. You'll see. And there's a couple things abut your methods I want to change you dumbass, don't give me that look. If you know you'd laugh. But far in the future you do regret doing it the way you did." He glared at me.

"My methods are fine. And I'll think about it. If I did it a certain way then I had a reason." He nodded and snapped up more candy.

"Yeah. The reason was you wanted a laugh. And it intensely hurt someone I care about and that you come to care about enough to die for them! We are doing it. My. Way." He looked shocked. Then slowly nodded.

"Fine. Fine. Just don't yell, this is a happy house. Not an angry one." I slumped back in my chair.

"Sorry. The whole thing makes me angry." I sighed and finished off my sandwich.

"So. What do you want to focus on in your training?" I shrugged.

"I really don't know. I'm normally a lazy person. I consider going from bed to fridge exercise." He snorted. "I know I'm fat and lazy. But I need to be fit and lean to do what I need to do. I need to be as fast as a vampire, smart as a djinn, cunning as a trickster, and. And stronger than your brother." His eyes widened.

"You mean?" I nodded.

"I came here to stop the apocalypse yes." He snapped up a stool and sank into it.

"So it was coming soon. How soon?" I shrugged.

"A couple years. Around six or so. And now, I'd like to go to bed. This has been tiring. And I'd like to start as soon as possible." He nodded and pointed upstairs.

"Any room but the master." I nodded and got off the stool.

"You're better than your past Gabe. I know it. And this time I'll help you realize it before it's too late." He smiled softly and I walked out of the room.

Going up stairs there was a bathroom and four bedrooms. The first one I opened I cringed and closed the door. Too girly, too much pink. I opened the second door and it was all blues. I shut it and went to the last door, to the right of the Master bedroom. I opened the door and smiled. The walls were a deep purple, the furniture all black and the carpet was green, the large queen sized bed was up against the wall next to a window, the bed spread and pillows were black and silver. I grinned and walked around exploring the two doors in the room.

One led to a huge bathroom, two sinks and the whole wall mirrors. And the shower. I almost dropped to my knees in praise. The shower was twice the size of my bed, wood pallet flooring with a huge shower head in the ceiling and one on each wall at waist level then one in each corner spraying water down into the middle. I wanted to cry. I walked out of the bathroom and to the other door, it opened to a modest walk in closet already filled with clothes, from fancy dresses to simple jeans and t-shirts. I grabbed pajama shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom to change.

I walked out and my bag was by the bed, my laptop already on the small desk. I grinned and mentally thanked Gabe, crawling into the bed and groaning aloud. Soft as a cloud. I thanked him and got a feeling of amusement back. I didn't think about it as I slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly, the sun streaming through the curtains. I stretched and flopped back some on the bed with a grin. It's been four years since I've been here, it's been sad at times when I miss my home. But it's mainly been amazing. Especially with Gabe. He's like the best best friend ever. I've trained hard and we've traveled the world, and history, I've seen the rise and fall of Pompeii, the creation of the Earth, and when Luci fell. I cried when I was shown that.

Since when I first night I stayed in Gabes house I've been able to dream his memories and we can talk mentally. He doesn't understand it, but it's not hurting either of us. So we figured that we'll figure it out later. I sighed and got up, putting my hair into a tight bun and changed into jeans and a flannel. Walking down into the kitchen my legs were attacked by little claws and a tongue.

"Loki! There you are. I was wondering why you weren't in my room." I picked up the little dog and carried him with me.

A couple months back I went with Gabe when he did his trickster thing, and the guy we were tracking had this little four month old puppy and was abusing it. So I convinced Gabe to let us bring it home after we dealt with the guy. He still laughs at the name whenever he sees the dog. But it's nice, the house ain't as lonely as it normally is when Gabe leaves.

I sat him down in the kitchen as I start the coffee and bring out breakfast, dozen eggs, pound of bacon, pancake mix, and cheese. Lots of cheese. After hearing up the pans and mixing the batter I pour a cup of coffee and mix in the creamer and obnoxious amounts of sugar in one cup and in mine just a little hit of creamer and almost twice as much sugar. I didn't know when he would be home, but he said this morning.

I smiled as I heard Loki start barking and running to the door as it unlocked, I started pouring on the pancakes and turned off the cooked bacon, setting the pan with the eggs to the side to finish melting the cheese. I just flipped the pancakes as I felt arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, I expected to be met with golden eyes and a smirk, instead I had a wriggly puppy and slobber in my face.

"Ew Gabe!!! I'm cooking out him down!!" I squealed taking Loki and putting him on the ground as I gave him a proper hug.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He hugged me back and went to sit at the counter, still laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the food, finishing it up and moving it all to the counter. Opening the fridge I tossed him the whipped cream, peanut butter, jam, syrup, and Nutella. He grinned and started filling his plate. I sat down across from him and grabbed what was left of the eggs, half the bacon, and three pancakes. Pouring syrup on them and spreading jam and Nutella I sat back to eat, watching him wolf it all down and getting whipped cream all over his face. I chuckled and dug in.

"So how did it go?" He shrugged and kept his eyes on his food. I rolled my eyes and kept watching him until he groaned.

"Ugh. Fine. It went fine. Didn't even know I was there. Though he's so stupid and pigheaded I'm surprised he's survived this far." I shook my head.

"Yes we all know Winchester is an idiot. But we need him alive. He is the sword you know." He grumpily nodded.

After around a year I caved and told him everything. That where I was from their entire life is just a TV show. I even told him how he died. He locked himself in his room for two weeks after that. And when he came out he acted differently. Like a weight was taken off his shoulders, but he still won't talk to me about it. I just have to wait for Sam. He'll open up to Sam.

"I know. Doesn't mean he's not a dumbass." I nodded.

"We don't have long you know. Couple months. And I just hate that Jess has to die. It's better than him finding out she's a demon though. But if she doesn't die he doesn't leave. And he has to go with Dean." He frowned and nodded.

"Still. We'll do what we can." I leaned back with a groan parting my stomach and smiling when he cleaned every thing up. "Well kiddo. We better start preparing. You've trained as much as you can. And with the added stuff you're perfect. Can't wait for you to put them on their asses though." I grinned with him. "But do you now where you want to enter in?" I shrugged.

"I want to go in before Meg and them. And before Azazel finds them, but John needs to make that deal. So its have to be after that. But I'm not sure exactly when." He smirked.

"Could go in when that Bela chick comes in." I laughed but shook my head.

"Fun prospect but no. I think I should go in right after John dies. At the Roadhouse. I can talk to all of them then. And tell Ellen about the fire." He nodded.

"Do you want to follow the timeline or have me just take you there?" I frowned.

"If you just took me there wouldn't I already be there?" He shook his head.

"No." I shrugged.

"Well why not then."

"Let's get ready." We got up and went our separate ways. 

I went up into my bedroom and got changed, and packed a small bag. I turned as the door opened and Loki trotted in with Gabe following. 

"You almost ready?" I nodded. "First things first, here." He pulled out a golden feather, about the size of my forearm, and handed it to me. "Whenever you're in trouble or need to come home. Just anything you need help with, pull this out and call for my power in Enochian. And it'll help you." I smiled and pocketed it.

"Let's go then." He grabbed my shoulder and we vanished in a flap of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things in the timeline of the show, but most of it is the same.

Coming down to the kitchen for a last goodbye, I left most of my stuff here, only taking what I can carry on my person; my specialized gun, phone, knife in the boot, a thigh holster, extra salt rounds in the inside pockets in my favourite leather jacket, and the Angel blade Gabe give me hidden in my sleeve. He made a small pocket dimension to hide the blade so no one could take it, if it leaves my hands it reverts back to there. Very helpful in a lot of tricky situations already.

I sighed and looked around my room, it would probably be quite a while before I saw this room again. Walking back downstairs I saw Gabe in the living room, holding our wriggly puppy. I smiled, gonna miss this place being home.

"I'm ready Short Stack." He smiled and put down Loki, coming over to me and hugging me a last time.

"Just call me and I'll be there, whether they can see me or not you can. And you have the feather. Okay?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's time to stop the apocalypse." He clapped my shoulder and I was in a different place.

Looking around I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at the roadhouse, last time I had "seen" it, it had been burnt to the ground. Ash going with it. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at my clock, not long now. I trudged around to the side of the building, settling down to wait.

About an hour knew I heard it. The roar of a motor. And then the engine cut off and I held my breath, anticipation keeping me still, as the two boys that I loved stepped out of the car. Talking quietly they walked through the doors and I jumped down, wondering when I should go in.

I waited a while and walked in as Dean was handing Ash the information about Azazel to decipher. I strolled through the doors and the conversation stopped.

"Who're you? The bars closed if you hadn't seen." Ellen walked around the bar with a rag in her hands.

"My names Adne. And you may not believe me, but you need my help." Dean scoffed.

"Look lady, I don't know you. And I highly doubt we need your help. Now as Ellen said the roadhouse is closed. Move along." Dean stood up. I grinned at how high his voice was.

"Look Dean. I know you don't know me. And that's why you're not gonna easily believe me. But you must believe me. For the sake of your family and the world." They all stood up when I said Deans name.

"How do you know me? Look if I forgot to call or something I never planned on it." His cheeks flushed a little when Ellen glared at him. Go motherly instinct.

"No I wasn't some stupid one night stand you had on the road. You've never actually met me before. But I know who you are. Dean Winchester, brother to Samuel Winchester. Dutiful soldier and son to John Winchester, who is recently deceased because of that stupid demon deal. Your mother was Mary Winchester. Died when Sammy here was only 6 months old. I also know who killed her. And Jess," I looked at Sam as his face paled. "Yeah sorry Sam. Same demon. But you already know him. Azazel is a nasty bastard. But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to help." I shrugged.

"How do you know all that?" Dean was freaking out. "You some creature stalking us? Or a fellow hunter here like Gordon?" His hand twitched toward his gun.

"No I'm not a crazy asshole like him. I'm here to help. But yes I'm a hunter of sorts." I stepped past them and sat on one of the bar stools. "Can I get a beer please?" Ellen give me a doubtful look and I pulled out my ID, fake of course, but with my real age on it. Having Gabe as a friend is sure helpful.

"Sure thing." She turned and walked around the bar, grabbing a house brew and popping the top off, sliding it down the counter to me.

I caught it and smiled, taking a long draw of it and humming at the taste.

"You still haven't told us how you know all that," Dean strode to the bar, picking up his own beer and leaning next to my seat.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told y'all." He snorted.

"Try me." I sighed and slid my palms to my knees, turning to face him.

"I'm from a parallel universe, where I'm from, your entire life is entertainment to people. It's not real. There's no magic or monsters in the night. No hunters or anything. You're all played by actors who aren't related at all. So i know everything about your lives. Because I've seen the show. I know whats going to happen and what has happened." They all just stared at me. Then Dean started laughing.

"That's one of the most crazy things I've ever heard." He leaned back and tipped the rest of his beer down his throat, still chuckling.

"Really now?" I glared at him. "You can ask me anything about your past and I'll know it." He slammed the bottle down.

"Okay then. Why did Sammy leave?" I smirked, looking at Sam as I answered.

"Because he didn't want to hunt anymore. John was too harsh and all Sam wanted was to be normal. Go to school, have a family. Fit in with people. Basically the very opposite of what you wanted Dean." He glared at me but looked at Sam, who nodded and stepped over to us.

"Then you know whats wrong with me?" I grimaced and avoided his gaze, downing the last of my beer.

"i don't wanna talk about it. You'll find out on your own." He clenched his jaw and nodded, not pressing the issue. " And FYI Ruby is NOT here to help you." Dean didn't look very surprised that Ruby was screwing over Sam, but angry that he was right.

"i knew that bitch wasn't actually helping you!" He whirled on Sam, pointing a finger at him. "We should gank the whore. Summon her and just be rid of her." Sam paled slightly, but nodded his head anyways.

"No!" They turned toward me, "I mean, no. Don't gank her yet. If you do Lilith will know. An d she'll send everything after you. And everyone you've ever known." I grimaced. "They're going to try to burn the roadhouse down. Not now, but soon. Ash finds something. And the demons don't like it." I shrugged and Ellen handed me another beer.

"What do you mean he found something?" I smirked at Dean.

"I can't tell you. But you and Sam need to get some anti-possession tattoos. Like now." He gave me a funny look. I sighed and pulled my shirt up, showing them the tattoo on my hipbone.

"How does that do anything?" Sam walked over, studying my inked skin.

"It wards off possession. Like I said, it makes them unable to enter your body, well unless they break the lines. Like a Devil's trap." Again they gave me a weird look and I groaned. "Ugh you're like children. Just following Daddy's orders and not actually knowing much." Dean glared at me and I shrugged.

"Well then teach us." I snorted, almost spitting out my beer.

"Teach you? I'd kick both of your asses to next Tuesday before the first day is over." My grin slipped when Sam flinched, remembering the endless Tuesdays Gabe put him through. "Sorry. I know how hard that was on you. But trust me he could've made it a lot worse."

"He who? the trickster? Why would he care." Sam snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Yes. And because he does. You have a lot more in common with him than you know Sam. And i almost killed him for putting you through that. But you can't drift too far from the original script or everything will get messed up, time being fluid and all. but the original script? You were in there for months. Not just a couple weeks. And the deaths were a lot worse. these were almost funny." he glared at me. 'Well i mean it wasn't because he still died. but death by tacos? kinda embarrassing way for a hunter to go out." He cracked a small smile.

"So you can't teach us. Why not?" I shrugged.

"Because that'd be cheating. And I don't cheat. I'll help you guys out, but I can't just tell you everything that happens. We have to follow the story as it goes. But there are some things I need to change, that shouldn't have happened to begin with. But some other things? Must happen. No matter how painful they are." I looked down, lost in thought of all the people that shouldn't have died in this world. And who I can save.

"So what do we do? Just go on with our lives and pretend there's not someone who knows our whole lives?" Dean spat out, rounding on me.

"Yes that's exactly what you're gonna do. Just keep hunting things and saving people. You know, the family business. And I'm going to come with you, help you when I can." Dean started protesting but quieted with a glare from me. "I know a lot of valuable information, also know how to hunt very well, and have some tricks hunters dont even know about. So i'm coming with you." He grumbled a little bit, but didn't voice the matter again.

"So, what were you doing before i walked in?" I walked over to where Ash was still sitting, looking over John Winchesters notes.

"Going to cipher through these and help track Yellow Eyes with Johns notes.." He held up the folder.

"Well get to it, probably take you about 50 hours. In the meantime Ellen," I turned toward the bar, "Give the boys that hunt with the clown, we'll go do that and by the time we get back Ash should be done." She frowned but handed Dean the folder, him and Sam starting to leaf through it.

"Do you already know what it is?" I looked at Jo and smiled, nodding. "Then why don't you just go kill it and we'll be done with it." I laughed.

"Because Sam is afraid of clowns, and I really want to see a midget go after Dean." I winked at her and she laughed, going to join her mother in the back.

"Are you boys ready? Can we finally go now?" They nodded and we walked out the door.

"I hate this piece of crap car Sam. It's horrid." I laughed, Dean and his love for Baby and Baby only.

"It was the only vehicle Bobby had running." he shrugged.

"Wait! Where's the car!?!" Dean ran out into the parking lot looking around.

"Did you do something with the car?" He marched over to me, and I started laughing.

"No but I bet my friend did." He growled and ran a hand down his face.

"Then how are we supposed to go on a hunt with no vehicle?" I smirked.

"With that car." I pointed behind him.

"Baby!" He turned and saw the sleek black and chrome 67 Impala, running his hands all over her body. "How? She was all banged up." I smirked.

"Like I said, my friend had something to do with it." Dean got in and started the car, keys already in the ignition.

"What friend? How did they even get the car here?" I slid into the backseat as Sam crawled into the front.

"He's the one that taught me how to fight. Kinda like my mentor but more like my best friend. You have met him, but you don't know who he is yet. Eventually you will, just not for a while." I shrugged and looked out the window, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a good 12 hours just to get to the town the case was in, by the time we got there I was jumpy and annoyed, still used to Angel Airway. We stepped out of the car and Dean went to get the room key while me and Sam lugged the bags out of the car.

"Why don't you have any stuff?" He had his bag over his shoulder and I was carrying Deans.

"Because. It's all at the house I live in, I'll just pop in and out when I need to change. Don't ask how, or why, or where its at. I wont tell you." He frowned and went to say something but Dean walked up, dangling one set of keys.

"They only had one room left, there's two queens in it, looks like we're gonna bunk." He grinned and I sighed.

"Looks like I get my own bed." We stepped into the room and it was actually a pretty nice place.

Soft brown carpets paired with yellow bedspreads, and for once the beds looked clean. I jumped onto the bed furthest from the door and watched as they got situated. Putting down salt lines and looking through the room. I sighed and relaxed back into the bed as Sam sat at the small table, bringing out his laptop and the case file that Ellen gave him. 

"I'm gonna hop in the shower." Dean grabbed a towel and shut the door behind him.

"So. Do you know what this is?" i nodded and he snorted, leaning back in his chair. "But you're not gonna help us?" 

"Never said that Sammich." I walked over to the table and turned his laptop toward me, a silent protest in his face. "Here you go." 

"It's a Rakshasa?" I nodded.

"You guys have never come across one, they're killed with brass. They're from the Hindu mythology and are nasty buggers. They eat human flesh, and they have to sleep on a bed of bugs. Can also turn invisible and have super speed, strength, and senses." He nodded his head slowly, taking in the info and also reading the website I pulled up. 

"So we have to use brass? How are we supposed to find something that's brass?" I chuckled.

"In the maze of mirrors, there's an organ type thingy, and it has brass whistles that pour out smoke. You can snap it off and use that." He nodded.

"Okay, so as soon as Dean gets out of the shower we'll go to the fairgrounds to scope out the area, and see who it is." I nodded and the bathroom door opened, Dean walking out with a towel slung around his neck.

"So we know what it is?" Sam nodded and got up, putting his stuff back in the laptop bag. "Well let's go." We walked out of the room, locking it behind us, and got into Baby.

It only took a minute or so to get to the grounds, pulling into the parking lot and shutting off the car we got out, walking through the tents, I giggled when Sam got eyed by the bearded lady. I straight up cackled when Dean offended the blind man, and the short person. There were tears streaming down my face when we walked out of the tent, I clutched my sides and caught my breath, much to the amusement of Sam, and annoyance of Dean.

"Well I'm glad you found that so funny, now can we get on with the hunt?" I wiped my eyes, a few small giggles coming out as we walked to Mr. Cooper's trailer.

I stayed outside as they talked to him, looking around and seeing the blind guy watching the trailer. I frowned, and was gonna walk over but the door opened and the boys came out. 

"All three of you start work tomorrow. Be here at 6 sharp." He slammed the door.

"Well lets get some food and head back to the room, get some more research done." We slid into the car.

"Don't need to, She already told me how to kill it. All we need to do is find out who it is." Dean glanced at me in the rear view mirror, frowning.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I shrugged.

"Well, you were in the shower at the time, and I just figured Sammich would tell you." I smirked when Dean mouth Sammich to Sam and he flashed me a bitch-face.

"So we don't have anything to do tonight? No research or anything?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Now isn't the time to chase some tail Dean." Sam snorted and Dean glared at me.

"It's true Dean, we should go over the plan and then get some shut-eye." Sam frowned at his brother.

"Hey now. I never said we cant drink!" I protested and was awarded another one of Sam's epic bitch-faces. "I could use a drink. You can get your beauty sleep moose, me and squirrel will get some beers." Sam groaned and Dean grinned.

We dropped Sam off with a promise to be back before 3 and headed over to the nearest bar. We sat up at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey each, then a beer each to start with.

"So. How long have you been a hunter?" I shrugged.

"I came to this place when I was roughly 17, but the place I was at time moved faster. So only a year went by here, but at the place I was staying a good two years passed. So technically I've only been a hunter for two years in your time, but in my time its been about ten years." He looked slightly confused at the time lapse but shrugged and took a draw of his beer.

"So you're actually really old, but you only look about 22." I smiled. 'How does that work? Sounds like witches." I laughed.

"You and your hatred of witches will always be funny. But no, I'm not a witch and nor did I use magic to make myself young again." Which technically isn't a lie. I didn't use magic, Gabe did.

"That still doesn't answer the question. How are you so young, but actually older?"

"Truthfully, I don't even understand it myself. So I can't give you an answer." I shrugged and finished my beer, signaling the bartender for another one. "It's just one of the quirks of-" I cut myself off, almost saying angel mojo.

"The quirks of what?" He gave me a funny look.

I shrugged, "Nothing. lost my train of thought."

"Sure, okay." He chugged the rest of the beer.

"We should probably get back." He shrugged and slapped a twenty onto the bar, slipping on his leather jacket we walked out.

My shoulders itched something mad, I kept reaching around and digging my nails in, but it never went away. I turned half way to itch and saw a shadow quickly zip around a corner. I frowned looking at Dean and not seeing him. I froze, scanning the area and heard footsteps coming at me. I spun around and saw no one.

"Hey Gabe? Some help please?" I listened for the telltale flap of wings but nothing came. "I pray to the archasshole to get his feathery twat down here." I sighed. Useless.

Hearing the footsteps again i spun around and ran at them grunting when I hit something solid and was flung back. I kept my ears peeled as I circled the thing, listening to the heavy footsteps. I jumped forward and slashed with the angel blade Gabe gave me. Seeing a white light hover in the air I snarled. Angels. Such assholes.

"What do you want with me feathered douche?" I stopped circling but kept the blade at the ready.

"It's not what I want, its what you are doing. What do you want with the Winchesters?" I frowned, recognizing the voice but cant place it.

"I'm only here to help them in any way I can. I'm not here to hinder or hurt them. I'm making my own destiny, not always following to fate. I'm gonna choose freedom." I smiled, remembering that episode.

"You're trying to change destiny. It wont work." With a flap of feathers and a gust of wind he was gone, and Dean was next to me again.

And my back still itched. Son of a bitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat up and looked around, Sam and Dean were asleep in the beds, I got up slowly and slid out the door closing it slowly behind me. Walking past the Impala and across the street to a little clearing I stopped, glancing around to make sure I wasn't followed. Pulling the golden feather out of my pocket I raised it in the air and whispered.

"lit oi vmd olani cafafam ol baglen bagle as dlvga" I hissed as the feather glowed. It flew out of my hands and spun in the air in front pf me before flying at me and implanting itself into my arm, like a tattoo. 

I was immediately whisked back home, Loki come running and barking at me, a lot bigger than i last saw. I picked him up and walked through the house calling for Gabe.

"Huh. Not home, must be on another job." I frowned, disappointed, I had wanted to see him.

My arm started heating up, glancing down I was floored for a second. The imprint of the feather was bleeding gold. Turning from the wispy grey to a molten gold. It burned and hurt a lot, I started wandering through the house then realized that the feather was dimming in colour in some directions that i walked but burning brighter in others.

I used it as a honing beacon, following the gold. Up the stairs and through a new fifth door that was not there before, I called his name as I walked but with no response. Treading carefully i slid my blade out of my sleeve turning a corner quickly I grabbed the figure and slammed them down, with my foot on their throat I looked around the room.

"GABE!!" I yelled, seeing him strung up by invisible strings behind his back and knocked out in a ring of holy fire.

I picked the guy up by his throat, my arm almost blindingly glowing gold with purple bleeding in between the quills, and slammed him against a wall.

"Start talking or I'm gonna mess you up so bad you're gonna wish you were never created." i snarled throwing him to the ground and smashing his face into the ground with the borrowed power of the feather.

"You'll never make me talk. You'll be the one squealing, just like your little Pagan friend there. Boy did he scream." I growled picking him up again and stabbed my blade into his thigh, smiling when he screamed.

"I don't think you understood me. Talk, or you'll wish you couldn't." I twisted the blade and stretched it, turning in from the normal needle blade into a two handed broad sword. His screams piercing the air. "Why are you here?" I suspended him in midair, and walked around to his back. I grinned, realizing that hes an angel. "You got three seconds to answer or you're gonna be a wingless rat." I re-sized the blade again, becoming a Scimitar with black metal, and raised it to chop down in the area of his wing joints.

"Okay! Okay, I'll talk. I was ordered to kill Loki and the rest of the Pagans. I don't know why or who ordered me to, it was just someone high up. That's all i know!" I raised my blade higher. "I swear! I don't know anything else!" I let him drop to the ground and walked over to Gabe, extinguishing the holy fire.

"You will get what's coming for you."I spun around and drove my blade through his stomach, not flinching when he screamed and burned out in a flash of light.

I sighed, pulling the blade from the body and wiping it on the guys suit. Stowing it back into my sleeve I unhooked Gabe, seeing trails of iridescent ichor drip out of thin air and sizzle on the floor. I started crying when I picked him up and felt his pain as our link flooded open. I staggered down the hall and into his room, sliding him onto the bed as carefully as I can. I sighed and almost tripped over an invisible wing. I groaned and slowly and gently as i could, lifted the wing and felt along it looking for the damage. There was a break in the ulna and the radius was shattered. There was a lot of feathers missing and the entire wing was slippery with blood. The other primary wing had the humerus sticking out of the skin and the joint where skin meets feathers out of place.

The tertiary wings were ripped to shreds but still curled around his midriff trying to protect him. His secondaries were almost as bad as his primaries, but were mainly ignored for the more sensitive wings. As soon as I moved the wings back into place the sheets were soaked. I paced, not knowing what to do. It's not like i know a lot about angel anatomy, other than what Gabe has told me, so I don't really know how to set his wings and patch him up, the only thing I've done is groom them.

"Father dammit Gabe. This just had to happen." I groaned and pulled out my phone, calling Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Samoose. Look i wont be back for a while. I've had a, complication, arise so to say."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just my um, friend isn't. And I need to stay here to help him."

"I uh, okay. Just let me know how it goes."

" I will. Bye." I sighed and threw the phone on the bed.

I whistled and heard the click-clack of Loki's nails on the floors. I picked him up and set him next to Gabe, as I went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, going to do what I can.

As soon as I sat down I frowned, the harder I looked the more outline of the wings I could see, I grinned with a sudden idea. Setting down the sewing kit I concentrated on the feather, asking again to use it's power to see his wings. I opened my eyes and gasped, there was feathers everywhere, a silvery substance covering everything shining like the rainbow. I looked to the spot of gold I could see and lightly toughed one feather, seeing the gold wasn't only gold, it was a sunset sky of orange, a blaze of red, and a the swaying of golden wheat in the field. All mixed and separate at the same time. I sighed and got to work.

An hour later, twelve rolls of gauze, two rolls of thread and I was done. He thrashed and whimpered through the resetting of his wings but thankfully stayed asleep. I had to tape and tie them against his body, so they didn't move and break more.

I flopped onto the bed next to him and faced him on my side, brushing the hair out of his eyes as I felt sleep tugging at my conscience.

I opened my eyes to a cabin in the mountains. Surrounded by trees and animals and quiet. peace seeped into my veins as I walked past the little cabin and down the trail that became visible. I smiled as i saw a familiar head of golden locks and massive wings folded against his back.

"Gabriel!" I yelled and ran toward him, grinning as he spun around and caught me as i pounced on him.

"Ads!" He spun me in a circle grinning like a mad man. 'What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"Gabe." He stopped, holding me out at arms reach.

"What happened." I grimaced.

"You're in a coma. I." Tears stung my eyes. "I came home to you held up with spikes through your wings and ripped to pieces. It was an angel. Your feather like branded my arm, and it like acted as a beacon to you." He grabbed my arm and frowned at the swirl of gold and purple in the feather. "And i just. I don't know what to do. I set your wings the best I could but they're bad." He rubbed his face and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"How bad?" I snuggled back into the comforting embrace.

"Bad enough that you're drawing onto the bond for energy." He winced and rubbed at the wings that enveloped us.

"That's pretty bad. How long was I strung up?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I prayed for you two days ago and you didn't reply. So I'm assuming then or before that." I sighed, and clambered around to straddle his lap, burying my head into his neck as the sobs racked my body.

"Shhh. It's okay. i'm okay now. See?" He spread his wings and stretched them, giving one large flap before they tucked me back into his arms.

"I thought I lost you Gabe. I thought you were dead. You weren't breathing and I couldn't feel your grace." Another series of sobs racked my frame and his wings soothingly squeezed and rubbed along my back and sides.

"it's okay. I'm here now and that's what counts. Now I need you to wake up and do something for me honey, can you do that for me?" I nodded. "okay well I need you to do two things. One find some Angelite and then call an old friend. You're probably either going to become best friends or hate each other. I don't know what scares me more." I nodded and he touched my forehead.

Heaving for breath as I woke up, disorientated and looking down at Gabe's sleeping body. Stroking his cheek and rolling out of bed, I was too lazy to change so just snapping my fingers, not giving it a second thought. I strolled into the kitchen and started the coffee, pouring my self a cup when it was done and then going into the second to get the ingredients for the summoning.

Setting up the table then laying out the black cloth and placing the black onyx in a full circle around the black and white candles. I set the bowl of ground yew, wormwood, and bone in between the now lit candles.

"Queen of Darkness , Loke datter, Hella , når vi søker dine hallows , Velsign oss med din lyse ansiktet , Lady , Vis en sti gjennom skyggene . Hvor forfedrene er avventende , hvor alle minnene gjemmer seg , Til din miskunnhet nå betro , Hella , hagl vi deg nå "

I threw the match in the bowl, stepped back and watched as black flames licked the ceiling. A breeze rushed through the room, reeking of decay and flowers.

"Who calls me?"

I turned around to a dark skinned woman in a black and red dress, hand on her hip and glaring at me with familiar golden eyes.

"Hel," I bowed at the waist. "I need your help. And not only yours, but your brothers as well." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Let me guess? Someone is dying and you want me to save them? Ooh! Probably a boyfriend you're desperate to save am I right?" I snorted, Gabe was right about us.

"Actually no." She hummed in disagreement. "I was asked to summon you by your father. You and Fenrir."

"Daddy? What did you do to him!? Where is he!? Is he hurt!?" She flew into action flashing over to me and shaking me by the shoulders.

"He's hurt real bad. I, I don't really know how to help him. I reset his uh... bones, but he's healing so slowly I don't know what to do. So I contacted him in his head and he told me to call you and your brother." She sighed and stepped back.

"Okay. Let me call Fenrir and you can explain. Just a warning? He's kinda, um temperamental? And very. Very. I guess you could call it Dominant? He tries to control everyone especially girls. " I laughed.

"So if I just kick his ass he'll leave me alone?" She snorted.

"Well, if you actually can he'll leave you alone. Sort of. More like be obsessed with the one girl that can kick his ass." I shrugged.

"Bundet av Gleipnir Ved Gods ' egen frykt , Forutbestemt til å bryte fri Som det er forutsagte å være.

Stor ulv, hører mine ord , Stor ulv , gi styrke til meg . Stor ulv låne meg din makt Stor ulv jeg roper til deg .

Sønn av Loki , Far Hati , Slayer av High One, Ettersom det er prophesized gjøres.

Stor Ulven hører mine ordene , Stor ulv , gi styrke til meg . Stor Ulven , låne meg din makt , Stor ulv, jeg roper til deg .

Angerboda barn Hvem er tillit har blitt uren Far Skoll Skjebnen forutsa .

Stor ulv, høre mine ord , Stor Ulven , gi styrke til meg . Stor ulven , låne meg makten , Stor ulv, jeg roper til deg .

Forrådt av vennene dine, Bringer av endene . Breaker av obligasjoner , Av dem er jeg så glad .

Stor Ulven , hører mine ord , Stor ulv , gi styrke til meg . Stor ulven låne meg din makt , Stor ulv, jeg roper til deg!"

She sang in a sorrowful, lilting voice. It carried throughout the room and reverberated in my skull, making me sway in time with the beat. I gasped as a silver mist flowed through the room, collecting in the middle and forming a doorway. Through it stepped a massive wolf, at least 12 feet high at the shoulder and the tail as long as I am tall.

"Fen." Hel smiled at the wolf.

He started shifting, bones cracking and the fur retreating to show a tall male, tanned with black hair and again the familiar golden eyes. He sniffed the room and spun around toward me, stalking forward with a sharpened toothy grin.

"And who's this pretty thing Hel? Smells pretty ripe. Did you finally gain enough respect to give me an offering?" He leered at me and crept around me in a circle, a low growl in his chest and a larger toothy grin aimed at me.

"I am definitely not an offering you butt sniffer." I matched his glare and growl.

"You think you can talk to me like that weakling?" I grinned and stepped back, my hands on my hips.

"I can talk to you any way I want Fen." He snarled and jumped at me.

I sidestepped him and stuck my leg out, catching his ankle and making him sprawl onto the floor. He leaped up and came at me again. I sighed rubbed the feather, feeling the warm gooey rush of Gabe's grace flow through me and grinned at him, in a split-second I stepped forward and leaned my shoulder into his moving body, forcing him back and swinging my arm back and decking him in the face. He stumbled back again and I grabbed his face with both of my hands, bringing it down as my knee rose up, hearing a satisfying crunch.

"Okay!" Hel appeared between us, keeping Fenrir down and me in place. "That's enough. Now-" She looked at me. "Now you need to explain." I sighed stepping back.

"I'm Adne or you can call me Ads. I already told Hel but Fen," he growled at me. "Oh can it chewtoy! Your dad told me to call you two. he's hurt bad and I did all that I could myself, so he asked me to summon you two for some extra help." I walked around the skulking wolf and started cleaning up the altar.

"How bad is he hurt?" I shrugged.

"I reset the um bones as best as I could but he still wasn't healing. So I went into his dreams and talked to him."

"So you're a dream-walker?" I shook my head. They followed me out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"He's in here." I opened the door and followed them into the room.

Hel gasped and rushed over to him, Fen walked in more slowly. I sat on the other side of Gabe and grabbed his hand. He felt cold. Colder than he should be. I snapped up a damp rag and washed off the sweat collecting at his temple.

"What's wrong with him?" I shook my head.

"I truthfully don't even know. He's been like this for at least twenty four hours and I know for a fact that that isn't good or normal." Hel nodded.

"It smells like ambrosia and feathers." Fen walked closer to the bed, nose in the air. "Did you touch his wings?" He whirled on me.

"Wings? Well. I, uh. I had to." He growled at me. "Oh shush it. An angel had strung him up by his wings. They were broken and bleeding. I had to reset three of the wings joints and one was pulled out of the socket where his skin meets feather on his back." Hel winced and grabbed his hand. "There's also a lot of feathers missing." He huffed and leaned against the bed frame.

"Well, you're not supposed to touch them. Like at all." I smiled.

"He lets me groom him, so I think that rule was broken a long time ago." They both looked at me then with a calculated gaze.

"He doesn't even let us do that anymore." Hel pouted

"Well. He also gave me this," I held up my arm to the feather branded on my arm, more purple with the gold dimming.

"What the hell is that?!?" Fen marched over to my side and yanked my arm up to his face, examining the swirls in the feather. "How did you get this?" I snatched my arm back.

"He gave me a feather of his. Told me to call upon him when I needed it. When I did it just sunk into my skin and left that. It was first just gray and black. But when I got here it started turning gold. I wasn't until I killed the Angel last night that the purple came in. I don't know what it means. And i can't exactly ask him." I looked down to the constant movement of the colours and smiled, rubbing along the quill.

"Well. For one thing no human should possess a feather, or call upon its properties. I don't know what he was thinking. Plus he shouldn't be giving out feathers in the first place. They're very dangerous in the wrong hands." He loomed over me.

"Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't care for the rules very much. Plus we all know I can hold my own. I kicked your ass Fenny." He growled. "And it was your father himself that trained me. So I'm pretty sure he," I stood up. "Would,"I pushed him back."Know," I kept pushing him until his back hit the wall."If I can handle myself," I shoved him into the wall one last time. "To fight off anything that would detect the presence of the feather to begin with. Don't you think so fur ball?" I grinned at his snarl.

"Okay Fen, enough!" He growled at me one last time before putting Hel in between me and him. "Daddy is still sick. And we don't know what it is and how to fix it and all you're doing is fighting!" I grumbled a little and Fen huffed, glaring at me over her shoulder. "Look, I get it that you love him Shay, but now isn't the time to brawl. You can do that when hes better. But now we need to concentrate on healing him." I sighed, sitting back on the bed next to him.

"I'm not from this world you know."

"What do you mean?" Hel sat opposite of me.

"I'm from a different world so to speak. Like an alternate dimension. Where whatever this world is, is just a TV show for people to watch. Your dad is my favourite character. because I can relate to him. I was the youngest in my family. Dad was always missing and Mother never cared what we did. I had four older siblings. The two oldest are twins, when they were younger they were inseparable, got into all kinda of mayhem together, and wouldn't even sleep in separate beds." I smiled at the memory. "But then everything changed. Dad came back and expressed an interest in Matt. Liam didn't like that, since Matt was always away. He started drinking and becoming abusive. To me and Mother, I tried to make him focus on me more, so she wouldn't get hurt as much." I stood up and started pacing as i talked.

"So what happened after that?" I shivered.

"Liam got, well creative, was the word he used. Started beating us where it wasn't easily seen. No one but my other brother believed us. Because to everyone else he was a sweet boy, no one but us knew how evil he really was.It wasn't until Matt came back one night out of the blue that he saw what was happening. He walked in on Liam stringing me up and flogging me until I blacked out from the pain. I woke up lying in a pool of my own blood looking up at Georgie." I rubbed at my shoulders. "I later on found out G had knocked him out and Matt had called the cops. I was in the hospital for three weeks, because of how he he had flayed me, it had ripped open muscle and vein alike. Even shattered a couple of my vertebrae. I shouldn't have lived.

"Then how did you?" I shrugged.

"I don't truly know. But it was then in that hospital bed that I started watching the show called Supernatural. It was this story. And when I saw him on screen I immediately recognized how he was feeling. I could empathize with him and it made me fall in love with the characters, and it made me happy to watch the show and, in some sort of way, have someone know how I felt."

"How did you get here though? If your world doesn't have magic or anything." I shook my head.

"it's an old spell, but I don't know who did it or why. or anything. But I called your father for help, it was the first thing I did. Because I knew he would help, because he is a good person no matter how hard he tries to cover it up." I walked back over to the bed and laid down next to him. "He saved me in more ways than one, I can never repay him for what he has done for me." I brushed the hair out of his eyes again.

"Well, that was touching and all. But how do we heal him. We still need to find out what it is that is prohibiting his healing."

"We'll just have to do research." Hel stood up.

"I'll stay in here. Keep watch over his condition and so I can sleep." She nodded and walked out, Fen following after a moment.

I laid down next to him and curled up with my head on his chest, a few tears slipping out and dropping onto his skin before my eyes drifted shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some sort of sexual scenes in it just an fyi

"What was that about?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't really know, she said her friend was hurt and she won't be back for a while." Dean frowned and set his beer o the bar. 

"Are you sure she's even who she says she is?' Ellen walked over, carrying two more beers.

"She did help us. And had plenty of times to kill us and hasn't. She's obviously has an ulterior motive, but at the moment I'm not going to look deeper. The moment I think somethings up though, I will go deeper." 

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you." Ash walked out carrying his laptop.

"Hey Ash, we were on a hunt sorry."

"Whatever." He set down his laptop, it looked new but had an open back and wires sticking out all over the place. "I couldn't find anything, but if the bastard pops up I'll know." 

"Where the hell did you learn all this?" Ash grinned.

"I was at M.I.T. before I got kicked out for fighting too much." 

"M.I.T.?" Sam looked confused.

"It's a school in Boston." Sam nodded and got up.

"Well, call us if you find anything." Dean downed his beer and clapped Ash on the shoulder, both of them heading towards the door.

"If you guys want I have some beds in the back?" Ellen smiled at them.

"Rain check on that. Got something I still have to do." She waved as the walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dean," Sam walked up to Baby, Dean sliding out from under her. "Look you were right okay?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right about what Sam?" Dean leaned back against Baby.

"About me and dad. How I feel and just everything. I'm the guilty one here, not here and nothing is right anymore, everything is wrong. And I know that you're not okay either." Sam rushed out, tears shining in his hazel eyes. "But you wont talk about it, even though I'm your brother Dean. I know you as much as you know me. So whenever you're ready to talk I'll be here." He turned and walked back into Bobby's.

"Sam." Dean watched him walk away and groaned in frustration.

He picked up a sledge hammer and swung it at one of the junker cars, watching in detached fascination, then turning to his Baby and smashing the hammer into the trunk with a hoarse yell. Over and over and over until he couldn't swing it no more, collapsing onto the ground staring at the direction Sam had left, tears in his eyes and lip trembling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sammy! Rise and shine! I got us a new case." Sam jerked awake in the Impala, groaning at the light and the sudden loud music.

"What?" Dean grinned tapping along to AC/DC "Back in Black"

"Listen to her purr!" He crowed.

"Yeah sure. Now what is it about a case?" He shook his head in fond exasperation.

"Here," he threw the newspaper at Sam. "A bunch of split open cattle and decapitations. Our kind of thing." Sam nodded, reading though the paper.

"Red Lodge , Montana. Well that's about," Sam looked around. "Another three hundred miles." Dean grinned.

"Good." He floored the pedal. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ads!" I opened my eyes to total darkness.

"Adne!!?!" I groaned and curled back into the warmth at my back.

"Hey! You need to wake up and like help?" I sighed and opened my eyes again, frowning at the small slits of light I can now see.

"What the? Hel what's going on?" I could hear a rumbling noise and Hel muttering.

"You just need to sit up slowly, no sudden movements okay?" I frowned but sat up slowly, blinking as the curtain that was covering me slid down my shoulders.

"What the hell?!?" I grunted as I was tugged back.

I turned my head only to be met with a wall of feathers covering me again. I yelped as I was picked up and moved against the headboard, three sets of shimmering, golden wings blocking most of my view of the room. I parted some of the primary feathers to see Fen as a wolf sheltering Hel behind his large frame as invisible objects were thudding into him and slicing parts of his pelt.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled through the feathers.

"I'm not totally sure? We walked in to wake you up because we found something but he just freaked out when Fen touched you. Started attacking and when I came in targeted me." She peeked over Fens flank only to squeak when something was embedded into the wall right where her head was.

"But why? You're his children!? Why would he attack you?" Fen snarled at me.

"He means to say that it's because of you?" She called out.

"Me? Again why?" I hissed in pain as the mark on my arm lit up the room in gold and purple, the attack stopped as soon as I made a noise, the wings going less metal like to the fluffy softness I'm used to.

"Gabe?" I whimpered and curled into myself, bracing against the burning pain on my arm.

"This is why a human shouldn't have a feather of an archangel." Fen said.

Gabe gathered me into his arms and inspected my arm, giving it a curious sniff. I turned his head toward mine and frowned when solid gold eyes met mine, no trace of the pupil at all. He cocked his head like a bird and threw his wings up.

"Well shit." Fen growled.

"Girl don't move." Hel warned.

"I know feather talk, but that's not something I've seen before. Wanna clue me in guys?" 

"It's a. Well it's pretty much a mating display. Now we know what that angel did to him." Fen laughed and Hel smacked him.

"It's not funny Fenrir." She glared at him. "They forced him into what Dominant Angels call Rut, and Omega Angels call Heat. It's basically a massive mating drive. Most of the time Archangels choose not to go through with it, whether they didn't find a suitable partner or what. But whatever that Angel gave him forced him into it." She grimaced.

"That makes sense. What doesn't is why is he doing this at, me?" Hel sighed.

"It's because of the feather. By you having it you've pretty much let yourself be claimed. Because feathers play a large part in the mating process and that bright light that came from the brand on your arm was your Soul accepting the offer to mate." I shook my head, eyes widening in shock.

"And that means what exactly?" Fen grinned at me.

"You just told him to f*ck you through that bed. That's why he was attacking us, even though we are his children, you are now his Mate. And that comes before family in his mind at the moment. All he's going on is his instincts, and they're all telling him to claim you." I numbly shook my head.

"So technically he's not really, him?" Hel shook her head, meeting my gaze with an equally sorrowful look.

"No. It's kinda still him? Just his base instincts have taken over his brain." 

"It's not him. I don't want this if he doesn't either. I can't, it's like taking advantage of him." I held a hand up as Fen went to interrupt me. "It's not really all him. Is there a way to knock him out or tie him up or something?" My voice cracked.

"We can possibly tie him up. But this, condition, won't go away. If anything it'll get worse." I nodded.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" 

"Nothing. Just stay there and keep his attention on you." Fen creeped up behind him.

I saw the gold eyes start to slide away from me so I reached up and slid my fingers through his smallest set of wings, a full-body shudder going through him and he surged toward me, moving fast but gently tilting my head to the side and running his tongue along my skin, my stomach clenched at the wet feeling. I gripped his feather rather tight when he bit down, hard. I grunted as his entire body slumped onto mine, Fen holding a large needle to his neck.

I closed my eyes and hugged the feathers, tears slipping down my face as Fen picked him up and carried him out of the room. Hel came over to the bed and gathered me to her chest, holding me as sobs racked my frame. Fen came back in and silently curled up next to us in wolf form. Eventually I cried my self to sleep.

"What are we going to do with her?" I stroked her hair as she slept with her head on my lap and her fingers wrapped in my brothers fur. He huffed and rolled his eyes at me. 'Yeah I know. He's not going to stop until he Mates her. But what if-" He growled a little. 

"Okay okay. It's obvious she's in love with him. But what about him? Either he's been madly in love with her but won't tell her because he's maddeningly dense sometimes and doesn't realize she's completely infatuated with him, or he just doesn't. But why would he give her his feather then?" He snorted then.

"True. So it's more than likely that he does reciprocate the feelings, just has some reason he won't tell her." He thwapped the bed with his tail. 

"That settles that then. You stay with her and I'll go ask around on how these things work." He chuffed at me but I ignored him, sliding her head off my lap and smirking as i watched her curl into his fur. 

I opened my eyes to a barren wasteland, no trees, no birds, nothing but smoke and ash. I looked around and saw no one and nothing. I called out but there was no answer, I closed my eyes again and when I opened them for a second time I was in a lush forest. Trees as tall as the sky, just green everywhere. I smiled, recognizing one of his favourite memories. 

I followed the path until I came into a glade with a small crystal pool and a waterfall to the left. Sitting on one of rocks at the base of the waterfall I could just see the sodden feathers poking out from behind the rushing water. I sighed and walked over to the falls.

"Gabe?" The feather quivered and snapped under the waterfall. "Please don't do this." There was no response and I sighed.

Slipping into the water I swam over to the waterfall, but not behind it, respecting the boundary he had put. I relaxed into the healing waters, letting the calming sounds soothe me. Soon I heard his feathers rustling and chanced opening an eye and saw the wings closest to me stretching out toward where I was sitting before he grumbled and pulled them back in to his back. I snickered, lazily making rings in the water before just laying on my back and floating in the water with my eyes closed.

This time when I heard the feathers I didn't open my eyes, I just let my self float around. I hummed when I felt the brush of feathers along my skin, sluicing through the water I carefully stroked a feather with one finger, hearing a hum I continued. Still keeping my eyes closed, I followed the silken feather and threaded all fingers between them up to the bone, which I gripped carefully but firmly. A heady smell floated through the air, smelling like cinnamon and thunderstorms. It made my head feel heavy and my mouth water, I trailed my nose along the feather making the smell thicken in the air. 

The wings snapped out of my reach and I opened my eyes to Gabe standing in front of me, wings quivering behind him. I whined and reached for him but froze when he shook his head and stepped back from me.

"Gabe?" He flinched at my voice and the largest wings flared high and out before he regained control of them.

"Don't come any closer. Just don't. Please." His voice broke and I stepped back, holding my previously outstretched arm to my chest. 

"Why not." My throat was dry and I sank back into the water.

"I don't want to hurt you. I can't hurt you, just please. Leave, go back to Sam and Dean. go do what you came here for." He turned around with his head lowered.

"I can't. You're hurt." He shook his head slowly.

"Hel and Fen are with me." 

"They are not enough! I need you Gabe," a low whine escaped him. " I do. You're my best friend. You're everything to me." He huffed. "I'm being serious. I don't know if you could hear me or not but you saved me, in more ways than one. So I can't just leave when you're hurt!" I smacked my hands on the water and he he swung around, fists at his sides.

"Don't you see!? I hurt you. I was going to hurt you! I'm not your savior you so desperately hoped for. I'm a trickster, I kill people for laughs. I'm not a good person no matter what you say. I left my brothers behind to kill each other, I became what I used to detest, I slaughter people!" I shook my head.

"No! You are an amazing, caring, and loving person! You kill those who deserve it! You're the Archangel Gabriel, the only one, and one of the very first beings created in the universe. You love your brothers and when they started fighting you left because you loved them so much and so equally that you wouldn't have been able to pick sides like they wanted you to. You could never hurt me." I stepped toward him and he stepped back, continuing until his back hit one of the large boulders in the pool. "You're amazing and mischievous. you love to have prank wars, have a massive weakness for anything sweet. You love your dog and secretly feed with bacon when you think I;m not looking, you're always grumpy in the mornings but love to stay up late and watch the stars. You're a closet horror film junkie, and love to take long showers." I placed my hand on his shaking chest and smiled. "You're my best friend Short Stack. I trust you with my life." He sucked in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Kiddo. You don't know what you're getting into." I shrugged. "No you don't understand. I could seriously hurt you, I'd never live with myself if I did." I put a finger on his lips.

"Sh. I don't care. Like I said. I trust you with my life. I know you would, no could never hurt me on purpose. So anything you say on the matter doesn't matter to me." He shook his head, grabbing my wrists and spinning us around, so my back was against the rock.

"You don't get it." He growled. "I'm as old as time itself. That's a lot of instinct built up and roaring to be let loose. It won't care if you cry and bleed, it'll just keep on going. It'd tear you to shreds, and still keep going at it with your lifeless body." He slammed me back into the cold rock.

"Maybe. But you won't let that happen. I have faith in you, The Archangel Gabriel, to not hurt me. It's that simple." He growled again, glaring at me.

"It's not that simple! At all! I could kill you! You were branded like cattle!" he grabbed my arm and spun it over, the glowing feather showing. He frowned and twisted my arm around, looking at it in different angles. "I don't understand." He looked up at me, face completely serious. "WhY is there purple? Better yet when the hell did it turn gold?" I bit my lip thinking, not noticing his gaze being drawn to the plump muscle.

"It turned gold as soon as I came home. The purple didn't appear until after I killed the Angel that was trying to kill you." He frowned again, studying the melding colours closely. 

"That's not supposed to happen. It's not supposed to brand you to begin with, let alone turn gold or wherever the bloody purple came from. The gold is obviously from me. But the purple? Maybe when you killed that Angel, it was from him? I don't know!" He groaned in frustration. 

"Fen and Hel commented on it too. Fen freaked out and didn't look happy about it at all, he even sniffed it." I scrunched my nose in disgust and looked up at him as a low grumbling came from his chest. "Gabe? What's wrong?" I looked at him confused as he grabbed me and towed me along with him behind the waterfall.

"You're mine. marked as mine. And he still dared to touch you." His voice was deeper and more commanding.

He stopped suddenly, making me stumble into his back with a face full of feathers. I backed up to say something about it but bit my tongue when burning amber eyes met mine, not the blank gold, but a burning and glowing amber. I shivered and shifted from foot to foot, not knowing what to do.

"He. He didn't know. That's why he was looking at it. To make sure what he thought was really there. He did, um try to mount me when he first showed up though?" He snarled, gold tendrils floating in the air around him and wings coming up in an aggressive display. "No! No no. It's okay now! I kinda kicked his ass? And he saw the mark so he knows that I, that I'm yours." I blushed as the snarl turned into a sort of rumbling purr and he stepped toward me.

He grabbed my hand and tugged me to him, but not tightly I realized as I took a step forward, I could easily get out of his grip. Knowing that I kept walking until I was less than a foot away, letting him make the final step. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and pulled me flush against his chest, wings unfolding to mold me to his chest, not a single inch apart.

"Gabe.." I whispered, laying my head in his neck. 

"Shh. Just stay there." I smiled as the purring increased to the point that it vibrated my body along with his.

We slid down to the floor, me straddling his lap with his arms and all six wings holding me close. I was content to stay just like that until I woke up. I took a deep breath and froze, he pulled back and looked at me worriedly with a question in the still glowing eyes. 

"I just. That smell." I took another deep breath.

"What smell? Oh! Oh shit! Adne, don't! You're not supposed to smell it. Shit shit shit!" He maneuvered me around so that my face wasn't in his neck and I whined, slapping his hands away and shoving my face back there, sniffing and hunting for where the amazing smell came from.

"Why not though? It smells so good, I just wanna.." I trailed off, bringing my now slick hand from off his back to in front of my face. "Gabe what is this? Did you lean against something?" I looked around at the walls but they were all dry.

"It's nothing. Just, wipe off your hand please." His voice was tight and his wings were flapping in the air slowly.

"It's obviously not nothing. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this worked up about it. Now tell me, or I'll just find where it's coming from myself." I dropped my hands onto his lower back and suddenly found myself on my back, hands above my head.

"It's wing oil okay?" He spit spit out from between clenched teeth. "It's what Angel's wings' create when grooming or," he flushed red, avoiding eye contact, "starting the mating process. The smell acts as an aphrodisiac, and the oil is well, you know what'd it be used for." A deep red coloured his cheeks and I cooed at him.

"Awah you're blushing. It's called sex Gabe. Literally everyone has it. you just so happen to have a built in lube that smells, heavenly." I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"It's not just sex! It's a bond that lasts forever, no one ever bonds twice. It's like having half of your soul ripped out if they die. You can never replace that with another bond. So that's why Wing Oil is kinda private." His cheeks got darker.

"But I'm basically your Mate already though correct?" He nodded. "So it's not exactly wrong if I do this?" I leaned up and licked along his neck, where some of his oil had dripped from his wings onto his skin. 

"Adne!" He jolted, looking at me with burning eyes, now a deep smoldering gold.

"Mmmm, tastes like candy floss, but smells like cinnamon and thunderstorms. Interesting, but just so you. Do all Angels have different smells?" I grinned up at him and slipped my hands from his slackened grip, watching him as I sucked each finger into my mouth and sucked off all the oil that was there.

"You can't just do that to me." He groaned and dropped his forehead to mine. "Even the strongest Angel would fall to their knees if they saw their Mate partake of their oil as if it's chocolate syrup." He huffed out breaths, looking at my eyes, and occasionally flicking down to look at his lips.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and froze. He leaned back and stared at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?' He shook his head and tilted my neck to the side, trailing his nose up the side to the spot behind my ear.

"You smell, different." He licked a stripe up my neck, making me yelp. "But that's not possible." He sat up and pulled me with him, turning me around and lifting up my shirt.

"Gabe! What are you doing!?" I squeaked.

"Oh shush. You change in front of me all the time. I'm looking for something." I shivered as his fingers trailed over my back, stopping at my shoulder blades. "But that's not possible!" he rubbed along a muscle in my back that didn't feel quite right.

"Gabe? What's going on? That doesn't feel right, what are you doing?" I tried to twist around to see but he held me in place. 

"Don't move. Look I can't explain it but I think I found where the purple is coming from." He sighed and turned me back around.

"What then? Gabe you're freaking me out." He shook his head.

'"It's difficult to explain, just-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! Sorry not sorry


	6. Chapter 6

I was pulled out of his head slowly. Opening my eyes to it being morning now and was met with a large wolf curled around me.

"Uh, Fen?" His head jerked up and he looked at me before huffing and getting up, barking a laugh as he walked out.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Hel glided in the door with Fen in human form trailing behind her.

"Um, yeah. I talked to him, while I was sleeping. It was weird, oh!" I twisted and turned, trying to see my back.

"Are you trying to chase your tail?" Fen chuckled.

"No," I glared at him. "Gabe lifted up my shirt and was looking at my back or something, and was going to explain it when I woke up." I huffed and walked into the bathroom, just throwing my shirt off. "I can't see anyth-" I stared at my back in the mirror in the bathroom. "What the hell?"

"What did you, oh." They followed me in and stopped.

"What is that?" Fen walked over and sniffed the air around my back. "Well, it smells like the feather on your arm. That and Gabe, like a mix of the two." Hel shot him a glare.

"Now's not the time to be smelling her Fen. We need to find what the hell it is, and where it came from. And if it's dangerous." I didn't know what to say.

"I know exactly what it is." Fen whirled around, the snarl dying in his throat as he took in a haggard looking Gabe.

"What are you doing?!?" Hel placed herself in front of me and Fen blocked the door.

"I'm fine guys. Really, and it's cute that you both protect her so easily. Even from me, your own father. But talking to her in my head, and her showing me that she accepts the bond to a point helped me regain control." He cracked a smile and shrugged, opening his arms. "Won't you give dear old dad a hug?" I barreled between Hel and Fen and threw my arms around him. 

"Oof! Give me a little warning next time kiddo." He grabbed me back just as tightly and shuffled his face into my neck, a smile sliding on my skin.

"Sorry," I stepped back awkwardly. "I just missed you being well, you." Hel laughed and brushed past me, giving him a hug as well.

"It's good to see you two." He rubbed a palm on Hel's cheek and clapped Fen on the back.

"It's good to see you too dad, you need to visit more often." Hel pouted and I laughed, seeing the family resemblance. 

"So what is on my back?" I crossed my arms, just now remembering that I don't have a shirt on.

"It's difficult to explain. But it won't hurt you, not exactly. The process is probably painful but it's not dangerous to you. It's actually something that has never happened before, and my best guess is that it's from you using my powers so much, along with the Grace inside my feather somehow binding itself to your soul. It started a chain reaction that the formation of the bond is fueling." He tugged me back into the bathroom and ghosted his fingers over the two foot long line on my back.

I shivered at the light touch, feeling like he was touching something that wasn't really there. The lines were raised up from the skin and an angry red, looking irritated and almost infected.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain what the hell they are exactly." He laughed.

"Never miss a beat do you Purps." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But you're right, I didn't explain what they actually are. It's because I don't really know. I have a theory but I don't know if I'm right or not." He shrugged.

"Well what's your theory then?" He looked at me, frowning and contemplative.

"Wings." I laughed. "Wings? How the hell would they be wings? An Angels wings are an extension of their Grace. And i don't know if the Angel fried your brain, but I'm human." I guffawed.

"You've never been just human." I shook my head. "And you've known it, deep down. You've realized it, you have always been able to use my power too easily. Or done massive spells and summons to quickly and smoothly for just human. Plus the feather, I've given one of my feathers to a human before. And never did it bind itself to their soul and allow them to use my powers as if it's their own." I backed up shaking my head.

"Then what am I? I'm just a normal girl from Lawrence, Kansas trying to run from an abusive brother and a broken family. I'm nothing special, I'm just human." He smiled sadly at me.

"Maybe where you're from you are. But here? You fight like Michael, you're cunning and quick like Lucifer, you're crafty like me, and you're kind like Raphael. You're not just Adne, you're something new. Something amazing I just know it. It's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to protect you." Tears streamed down my face.

"But why? Why am I here, why is this happening?"I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. 

"I don't know, I wish I did. But it happened for a reason. You were brought here, brought to me and Sam and Dean, for a reason. This is probably just one of the reasons, that you're more than you think, you're special whether you want to be or not." He walked over and wiped away my tears, cradling my face in his hands.

"What's going to happen to me?" He sighed.

"I don't really know, it's not exactly something that has happened before." I took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Okay, so we just watch and see." 

The next morning I got up earlier than Gabe, making sure he was still snoring when I spilled out from under his arm. Wandering into the kitchen I poured some coffee and watched as Fen and Hel play fought as they cooked.

"Good morning guys." Hel turned to smile at me but squealed when Fen used the opportunity to splash her with water.

I ducked out of the room as the water war started, grinning as I brought out my phone and recorded them from the doorway, jumping when a pair of arms wrapped around my middle.

"Morning." I laughed as a grumpy Gabe walked past the kids with his wings trailing on the ground behind him.

"You shouldn't drag your wings Gabe." I sighed and reached out to flick a primary as it brushed past.

"Too tired to care." He grumbled, hopping up on the counter. 

I shook my head with a grin at his grumbling. I weaved through the remnants of the water fight and set my empty cup in the sink, then settling against the counter smiling as a fluffy wing floated over to fan across my back.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Gabe groaned, burying his head in my shoulder.

"Well I need to go back to Sam and Dean," I smiled at the grumbled complaints through my hair. "So if any one of you can give me a lift?" Fen nodded. "Okay, I'll get ready then we can leave." I walked out of the kitchen, hearing the ruffle of feathers along the ground as Gabe followed me. 

"Why do you have to leave?" He whined, thumping his head against my shoulder.

"Because they still need my help." I spun around grabbed him and pulled him to my chest, huffing a laugh when we were encased in a cage of golden feathers. "But I will come back. I'll always come back to you." He sighed but nodded against my skin, I pulled back and smiled, pecking him on the cheek before turning to our new shared closet.

I walked back out newly dressing in jeans and a t-shirt to see only a pile of feathers on the bed. I shook my head fondly and stroked along the bone, calling a goodbye as I walked out of the room. Back into the kitchen Fen was sitting at the table.

"We ready?" I nodded and he stood up, walking toward the door.

"How exactly do you travel?" We walked a ways from the house, stopping in the middle of the field right across from the house.

"It's more like I'm tearing a hole in time than just flitting from place to place, I don't have to be in wolf form for it but it is more comfortable. So hop on and hold tight." He shifted and I awkwardly climbed onto his back, threading my fingers through his fur. 

It was like being on a bad trip, flashing colours and loud sounds, but you can't really describe them it's just that they're there. It was dark most of the time but there were bright flashes of light, and it felt like it only took a second and also years at the same time.

"Whoa." I swayed a little when we landed in a forest. "That was trippy and I kinda want to do it again." He chuffed a laugh and started walking.

"Where are we anyways?" His shoulder twitched in what I interpreted as a shrug.

All I did was follow the thread that is Dean Winchester. 

I jumped looking around but no one was there.

It's alright, just fully me. We can communicate now I'm assuming because of the bond you created with Dad. But anyway, I just tracked him and this is where we ended up. Him and his brother are just up ahead. There are two other people with him.

Can you tell who they are? I don't want us to be seen until we know who is friend and who is not. 

He nodded and glided along the forest floor, completely in his habitat. As we got closer I started to hear voiced and nudged him to hurry when they didn't sound happy. 

Stay in the shadows, but get to where we can see whats going on.

He nodded and we crept around the small clearing, I frowned seeing Dean in handcuffs and Sam behind some woman but then it came to me. This was the time with Claire. I studied the man with the gun, Pete if I remember correctly, and when he raised the gun at Dean I jumped off of Fen without thinking.

Adne?

"Adne!? What?"

I tackled the guy to the ground and kicked he kicked out at me, clipping my chin and snapping my neck backwards. I froze hearing a crack and couldn't move, a loud growl filled the forest making the birds flee from the nearby trees and Fen jumped form the shadows. He took Pete down and kept him down with a paw on his chest, snarling in his face. 

Fen! Don't kill him! I'm fine see?

He turned and looked at me, the growl dying down some when he saw my chest still moving with breath, but whipped back toward Pete when he tried to get up.

"Adne no!" Sam ran over leaving a large space between him and the supposedly rabid wolf. "Are you okay? Can you hear me? Can you even move?" He ran his hands over my neck and sucked in a breath, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sam?" Dean edged around Fen, coming to Sam's side.

"Her neck is broken Dean." He flinched when Fen turned on him, snarling.

He glanced around the clearing before his eyes landed on the woman standing where Sam had been, he kept eye contact with her as he slowly lifted his paw off of Pete, and the woman pointed the gun at Pete to keep him down when Fen trotted over to where I was laying.

Your neck is broken. Dad is gonna flip! Do you know how to heal yourself?

I mentally snorted at the whine that came out of his mouth as he laid down on the ground next to me, nosing along my neck gently.

Of course, the shock is just wearing off.

I closed my eyes and ignored the exclamations from Sam and Dean, concentrating on the faint feel of Gabe's Grace that's still in the feather. Feeling and hearing my neck crack as the bone was reset and the blood was replaced.

I sat up slowly and smiled at Fen, then sighed at the boys' twin expressions of shock and disbelief. I knew this was going to come up sooner than later, I just wish it wasn't so soon after finally meeting them.

"Wow that hurt, maybe next time try not to kick me eh Peter?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry but what the hell? Your neck was broken, and you just go that hurt?" Dean exclaimed, throwing up his still cuffed arms.

"Um well. Now is not the time for questions, we have a case to finish remember?" I stood up shakily and patted fens shoulder when he brushed up against me for support. 

"Yeah sure, but we are so talking about this. That and your furry friend." Dean huffed at me before walking over to Diana and getting un-cuffed.

I shrugged at Sam who just stared at me as I walked, with the help of said furry friend, over to where Pete was cowering on the ground. An icy feeling trailed between my shoulder blades just as Pete whipped out a gun and shot off two rounds into Fen before Dean kicked it out of his hands, looking at me worriedly hovering over Fen's bleeding flank and then kicking Pete one last time.

"Is it okay?" Sam looked over my shoulder and Fen huffed, giving Sam a sideways glare.

"If he's able to complain about names, then he's perfectly fine. Come on Old Yeller, stop being a big baby." He growled at me and headbutted my side, making me dance out of the way laughing. "Fen I swear if you don't stop I'm gonna shave you." He stopped and stared at me.

"Okay, on a list of weird days this is top ten, and that's saying something considering our lives. Something you wanna clarify about your friend there Ads?" Dean looked slightly disturbed.

"I guess so? Sam, Dean this is Fenrir. Fen meet the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester." He cocked his head at them.

"Fenrir? As in Norse Mythology Fenrir?" Sam looked excited, I laughed and nodded.

'Yeah. He's supposed to be a big baddie, but he just a big baby who likes naps and belly rubs." I yelped as he launched himself at me, Dean and Sam jumping toward me as I was tackled to the ground by a now human Fen.

"I'll tell you something about belly rubs." He growled, swinging me over his shoulder, ignoring my squawk of indigence.

"I um. Not even gonna deal with this yet." Dean shook his head and turned back around, yanking Pete onto his feet. 

"Please you don't understand! Diana please!" He struggled and Dean threw him into the dirt.

"I already know all about Claire." He shook his head.

"No it wasn't like that. Claire was going to turn me in!" She turned away in disgust.

"And what about Tony and Karen? You had to kill them too?" 

"Tony was getting scared, he was too much of a risk! And I know he told Karen everything, she would've told if I just let her be." She shook her head. 

"You're disgusting Pete. You killed your best friend and his wife, along with an innocent girl." She sighed and looked past him, where Claire was standing right behind him. "And how about next time, get me another necklace." She threw it at his feet, the looked straight at Claire and nodded.

He turned and screamed when he saw her, getting up and tripping over his feet to get away from her but she just followed, before putting an end to him as he did to her, smiling at Diana before dissipating. 

\--------------------------

"Well that was a hassle, at least she let us go. And now you boys are dead, once again." I grinned at the sullen looks I was given and stretched out across the backseat of the Impala

"So where have you been? And why the hell are you hanging around with a Norse God?" Dean glared at me in the rear view mirror.

"I was, somewhere else. And Fen is a friend, think of his as an unwanted bodyguard. He was ordered to keep an eye on me, by someone important to me. So wherever I go, he goes." I shrugged.

"Well who is this person that can order around a Pagan God like that?" I sighed, rolling my head on the seat.

"No one that is important to you yet. Just know he's not a bad guy, he's here to help. In his own way." I frowned at the b*tch face Sam threw me. "Hey! I was asked to keep quiet so I am. All I will say is that he is my friend and that's where I was. Oh! And I also met Hel, she will probably drop in also, but she a sweetheart." I grinned at Deans groan and closed my eyes, letting the purr of the engine lull me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke with a scream, sitting up in the motel bed gasping for breath. Dean woke up, scanning the room at gunpoint and Sam was stiff in the bed next to me. I threw the covers off and staggered into the bathroom, turning on the tap and splashing cold water on my face.

"You okay?" I nodded, still gasping for breath.

"I'm. I'm fine." My mouth was dry and my tongue was heavy in my mouth.

"What was that about?" I shook my head, walking past them and sinking back onto the bed. "You woke up screaming, at least tell us what happened." I sighed.

"Just a dream." Dean sighed and laid back down tugging the blankets back up and throwing a pillow over his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam leaned against the headboard.

"I don't even know. It was horrible, I thought he was dead." Dean looked at me warily.

"Who is he?" I shook my head.

"My friend. You'll meet him eventually." I got up. "I'm just gonna take a shower. Then we can get on the road."

Sam shrugged and started packing what little belongings that were in the room, throwing a pair of jeans and a flannel at Dean when he didn't move.

"Man I don't know about this so-called friend of hers. We don't know who or what he is." Sam hummed, tugging on a plaid shirt.

"Well, she obviously is close to him and by now I'm pretty sure even you can say you trust her. She's saved your ass more times than mine." He laughed, remembering Deans face the first time she saved him.

"Oh shut up about that okay? I had it." He groaned and carried his and Sams bags out to the Impala.

"Sure, just next time try not to be the damsel in distress Dean." Sam snickered, following his brother outside.

"If we're being honest then your hair matches a damsel more than Deans, Sammich." He jumped and I laughed, patting his shoulder as I slid into the backseat.

"Ha! She got you there Samderella." Dean raised his hand and I high-fived him with a groan, his puns were too bad to be funny.

"Where are we going?" Sam slid into the front seat with bitchface #6.

"Well Ads found us a case last night so she can explain it." The car rumbled to life as Dean peeled out of the motel parking lot.

"It's in Springfield, Ohio. At a community college, a professor just took a nosedive out of his office window for no reason. I just thought you know normal suicide, but then we got wind that the building was rumored to be haunted and since there isn't any other cases in the area we decided it check it out." He nodded.

"So it'll take us about seven hours or so." Sam groaned.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go back to bed, Sammich you sure you and your moose legs don't wanna sleep back here? I'm down with sitting up front and sleeping." He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I think I'm gonna do some research on the case, unless you want me back there." He waggled his eyebrows and Dean made fake gagging noises.

"Okay kids no flirting in baby, going to make me sick." I snickered.

"Oh Dean-o you just want a piece of this sweet ass." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And Sammy I'd never say no to your moose cuddles." He gave me bitchface #12

"I don't cuddle." I mock pouted.

"Oh so you don't now in front of big bro but you sure did last night!" Dean groaned and turned up the music.

I laughed and settled down in the back seat, graciously taking Sam's flannel and using it as a pillow. I wasn't able to sleep at first, but I felt a tugging sensation and I was sucked into darkness.

I opened my eyes to lush forest, trees wider than houses and as tall as the clouds. Grinning as I followed the small river to a certain tree, the golden leaves clashing with the bright green of everything else.

"Gabe! Come out and talk to me, since you were the one that called me here." I huffed and looked around, waiting for the tell-tale flap of wings and the splash of gold to no avail.

I frowned and sat against the tree, crossing my arms and just watching the river flow. I could feel him near but couldn't hear nor see him. Sighing and getting up I decided to explore while he was playing hide and seek. Well you can hide, but I'm not seeking you. I thought at him as the trailed winded around.

Singing a song while walking I spotted random flashes of wildlife, nothing that I had ever seen, flitted across my vision. I came to a small clearing with a clear pool and waterfall, remembering the last time I was here I stripped and slid into the cool water, letting it balm my skin as the sunlight filtered through the canopy.

"Hold, hold on, hold onto me.'Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady. Hold, hold on, hold onto me.'Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady" I crooned as I floated through the pool, letting the water cool me as fast as the sunbeams heated my skin. "Mama, come here. Approach, appear. Daddy, I'm alone, Cause this house don't feel like home, If you love me, don't let go. Whoa, if you love me, don't let go." I stood up in the water as I heard a rumbling sound following my tune.

I looked around but couldn't see anything and the sound stopped as soon as I stopped singing, I hesitantly sang the next verse and scanned the area as the rumble started up again, getting louder and closer to me. I watched in awe as a small fluffy dragon flew over the waterfall, continuing the lyrics with me as I sang.

"Well, hello there little guy. Who or better yet what are you?" I turned in a circle as it zipped around me, coming to hover a foot from my face.

It made a soft buzzing sound that soon turned into a chime, then to a horn as it flew in a lazy circle again. This time settling down on the rock next to me. I grinned and reached out my hand, slowly moving it toward the creature, letting my hand stop before I made contact. It sniffed my hand before rubbing the side of it's face along my palm.

"Well lookit that, you're so cute. What are you though." I muttered to myself as I gently picked up the creature, cradling it in my arms as the rumble started back up.

"I literally leave you alone for five minutes and you have a baby Wyvern Imprint on you, I swear you are a magnet for danger." I jumped and the 'Wyvern' hissed and slid around my neck, hiding beneath my hair.

"Gabe! There you are! You're the one that called me here then didn't show!" I put my hands on my hips with the Wyvern coiled around my forearm.

"I called you because I wanted to talk to you but Hel started talking to me right as you fell asleep." I huffed and sat back down in the water, smiling as the Wyvern slid back up and curled around my neck, closing its eyes and starting the rumble again.

"Only you would let a Wyvern near your neck, I don't know whether to call you stupid or brave." He sighed and snapped his fingers, suddenly next to me in the water with only shorts on.

"A Wyvern? What are those?" He shook his head, stroking a finger down the head of it.

"It's basically a dragon. An English dragon, as there are many others and most more prettier than the rest. The Wyvern are the more docile unless you piss it off, the babies imprint of the first creature they see, this one did it to you. I don't know why the mother was not with the nest." He frowned.

"Well what an i supposed to do with her?" Its tail thwapped me softly and I giggled, "He? okay. What am i supposed to do with him? I can't exactly leave him here, if he Imprinted on me won't he just follow me where I go? And Dean will flip if i bring a baby dragon with me. Though he would come in handy." Gabe smiled and shook his head.

"You're going to have to take him with you, explain to Sam what it is, he'll help since he is such a huge nerd. Oh! almost forgot." I frowned but squeaked when he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, pulling back with a grin on his face. "Hi." My face turned beet red and I sighed.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled.

"You know what though, speaking of Sam," He gave me a flinty look. "I don't like you two sleeping in the same bed and flirting that much, I've been in his head and I know what he thinks of you." My eyes got really wide and I stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'ts not like Sam is going to fit in the same bed as Dean for one, and Dean is such control freak he won't let me get my own room, plus I'ts not my fault Gigantor likes what he sees okay?" I kept my back to him, my face burning more and more.

"You like him don't you." He accused, spinning me around.

"I don't know. There's just something about him that draws me to him, plus he is a human space heater who happens to be a blanket hog." I pouted at him.

"Okay okay, I'll leave it alone." He sighed with a smile on his lips. "You two would be great together anyways." I bit my lip.

"Actually all three of us would be great together." He groaned pushing me down into the water.

"You hang with Dean too much, hes rubbing off on you." I spit water at him.

"It won't be Dean rubbing off on me if I can help it." He groaned louder and put his face in his palms, shaking his head. "Ha! i can see you blushing~!" He growled at me and I shrieked as he chased me around the pool.

"Got you!" He grabbed me from behind.

"Yeah yeah you win, this time." I giggled and he smiled, leaning in and connecting our lips.

I sighed and melted into his body, trusting him to hold me up. He carried me over to the rocks and sat down with me in his lap, the Wyvern had taken up residence in the sun a couple feet away. I sigh happily and pulled away to rest my forehead against his, peering into his fathomless eyes, like molten gold or tiger eye in the sun. He grinned and tilted my head back, kissing his way down to where my neck and shoulder meet. He smiled against my skin before latching on while sucking and nipping at the skin, I bit my lip as his tongue soothed over the teeth marks as he left a trail up to my ear.

"There, let them figure out where those came from." He leaned back and grinned, seeming proud of himself, I rolled my eyes and shoved his backwards.

"Well, let's see Hel and Fen wonder where these came from." I bit down on his shoulder, hard, and he groaned.

Running his hands in circles along my back I grinned against his skin as I left a wake of already purpling marks along his neck and shoulders. I sat up and looked at me work, smirking as he heaved for breath. I patted his chest and pecked his cheek.

"Well, since I have to bring him with me i might as well name him." I ignored the groan of annoyance as Gabe got up and slung an arm around my waist, snuffing my neck.

"How about Glitter." I shook my head.

"No, he's got to have a good name." I hummed as I thought, stroking along the sparkling black and silver scales. 'Oh! I know, how about Rhaegos?" He cracked one eye open and started rumbling. 'Well there you have it you're name is Rhaegos." I grinned at Gabe.

"Strong name. Now when he gets sent back with you I can alter his shape so there's not a dragon flying around with you." Rhae lifted his head and sent a puff of smoke at Gabe. "No it's not permanent, it's just so there's not widespread panic when you go to the mortal realm. Now do you want cat or snake?" He shook his body and purred.

"Yes!" I punched the air. "I've always wanted a cat!" Gabe rolled his eyes at me and handed me a small collar.

"Use this and keep it on him at all times, he can still fly and everything but this stops him from showing his true form, unless you allow it. Mental kind of thing okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek, waving a goodbye as I faintly heard Sam calling my name. "Oh and don't have too much fun with Gigantor okay? See you soon Angel."

I woke up to Sam carrying me from the Impala into a hotel, I closed my eyes again and let myself cherish the way his muscles effortlessly carry my fat ass into the room, I heard his chuckle and I sprang up and away when he jabbed my side.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" He grinned and I glared at him.

"Fingers away from my sides." I stretched and looked around the room, noticing there's two bags in here. "So where's Dean?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"He got a separate room from us, as a get a way from our 'flirting'" I laughed, shrugging.

"What a weirdo. So what time is it and when are we going?" He looked at his watch briefly.

"It is 9:45 pm and we're not starting till the morning." I frowned.

"Did it really take that long? We left at noon." He shrugged. "Whatever, oh! I almost forgot, I have to talk to you Sam before Dean sees." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sees wha- Where the hell did that come from!?!" I grinned as I pulled the little black tabby kitten from my bag.

"I can't exactly explain but just don't freak out okay? This is Rhaegos, he's not really a cat I'm just keeping him like this so everyone doesn't have a panic attack when they see him." I shuffled his over to Sam, whose hands dwarfed the tiny kitten.

"And by not a kitten you mean?" I bit my lip looking away guiltily. "Oh god Ads what did you pick up?" He held the cat up and scrunched his nose when it licked his cheek.

"Okay just keep an open mind, it wasn't really my fault I was just in the woods and he happened to Imprint on me and if he isn't with me he'll die and I couldn't just leave him there Sam, he's just a baby!" He gave me back Rhae and sighed.

"Just tell me what he is." I held Rhae close to my chest and he started purring.

"Okay okay. He's a um, a Wyvern." Sam's mouth dropped open and he groaned.

"Really? Of all things you had to pick up its a freakin dragon?" I shrugged.

"He's adorable okay? And he's staying here." He looked at me and sighed.

"Dean is going to flip, he's allergic to cats for one. But whatever. I'm tired so I'm going to hit the sack, just turn the lights off when you sleep." He grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change,

I took the opportunity to change into a sports bra and shorts, settling down on the bed playing with Rhae until Sam came out. My mouth went dry when he walked out in nothing but a pair of shorts, I coughed when a furry head butted my knee.

"Well, goodnight." I nodded and he shut off the light, slipping under the comforter of my own bed I lay awake for a while, not able to sleep.

"Ads? You still awake?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?" I turned on my side to see Sam doing the same in the other bed.

"I can't sleep, can I. Um can I join you?" I grinned, mentally cheering.

"I thought you'd never ask." He stood up and I shifted over.

He slid into the bed next to me and hesitantly put an arm around my waist, slowly pulling me until my back was flush with his chest and his hips snug on mine. My face flushed red at the skin on skin contact but I just scooted closer and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATEE I am so sorry to my few followers of this story, my laptop was broken so I couldn't update. But I got it fixed fiiinnnaaaalllllyyy. So enjoy this chapter and please leave comments and Kudos!

"Rise and shine Sammy!" I ignored him and burrowed deeper into the blankets. "Time to hit the ro- what the hell?!?" He threw the door open and Sam sat up, me still curled into his chest.

"Dean what the f*ck, learn how to knock before opening the door!" Groaning I pushed Sam back onto the bed and laid back on his chest.

"You can't even stay out of her bed Sam?" He gave Dean a bitch-face.

"Okay for one, Sam's a big boy he can choose whosoevers bed he wants to be in, second it's too bloody early to be awake go back to bed. And thirdly," I sat up and glared at him. "We didn't have sex, I just had a nightmare and wanted him to sleep in bed with me because it helped. Now kindly sod off so I can get more than two hours of sleep without screaming myself awake." I flopped back down and buried my head in Sam's neck, feeling him shaking with the effort of holding in his laughter. 

"Whatever." He threw his hands up and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"You didn't have to lie you know." He chuckled, stroking my hair.

I shrugged, "It was easier and made him go away faster, and i didn't totally lie." I smirked against his bare chest.

"True, now go back to sleep. I'll wake you this time." He wrapped his arms around me and I slid back into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ads." I groaned and dug my head into my pillow. "Adne you gotta get up so i can get up." I groggily opened my eyes to Sam looking down on me.

"But I'm comfy." He laughed.

"I am as well, but I have to use the bathroom so if you'd so kindly get off of me?" I blushed as I realized my pillow was his body, me being completely on top of him.

"Sorry." I muttered, rolling off and snickering as he half jogged into the adjacent bathroom.

He walked back out, yawning and stretching. My eyes instantly latched onto the ripple of muscle on his bare chest, subconsciously licking my lips at the hidden power under his skin and eyes traveling up to his grinning face. My skin flushed red and I quickly averted my eyes, the carpet suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Like what you see?" My face burned hotter as he sauntered over to the bed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Looks like you'll never know huh?" I boldly met his gaze, only thin rings of hazel.

"Hmm, I don't know about that." He crawled up the bed, putting one hand against the wall, hair falling to frame his face. 

I licked my lips and he copied the movement, my thoughts scattered apart when he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. His lips were slightly chapped but it felt heavenly as he slowly moved, a hand coming up to cup the back of my neck as mine twined into his hair. I groaned as he bit my bottom lip, sliding his tongue against mine. Mapping out my mouth and lapping at every spot that made me shudder. I jumped as a loud groan left his mouth when I gripped his hair tight, I grinned against his lips then pulled his head back by his hair, feeling the vibration of his moan as I trailed my lips down his neck. 

Biting softly then soothing the mark with my tongue I left a trail down the vein pulsing against my lips and down to the juncture where his neck met the broad shoulders and biting down, hard. The growl that rumbled in his chest made shivers trail down my spine. I pulled back and grinned at his heated gaze, I leaned forward and bit the shell of his ear.

"I think you like what you see more now." I licked a trail down his neck again then bolted off the bed and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Hey!" He yelled and pounded on the door. "That's so not fair!" I giggled.

"All is fair in love and war Sammich!" I crowed through the door. "I'm gonna take a shower, you go find Dean and get some food, I'll meet you at the impala." He groaned.

"You're gonna pay for this." I grinned at his retreating steps.

Hopping in the shower I giggled as I felt Gabe through the bond, annoyance and amusement warring with each other. He sent a mental sigh to me, I grinned again and washed my hair, humming a song as I rinsed off and got out of the shower. I rolled my eyes as I realised I forgot to grab clothes. 

"Sam?" I called through the door, opening it slightly when I got no response.

I walked out in a towel, opening my duffel and frowned. All my flannels were missing.

"Sam! Get your ass in here!" 

"Whats up?" He came back into the room.

"Okay I understand that your guys' little prank war is going on but don't get me involved!" I glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't involved you because you already said you didn't want to join in." I sighed.

"Whatever, that doesn't explain why all my flannels are missing! It's not like they can just get up and run away." He threw his hands up.

"Well I didn't do it so don't get all pissy with me about it. Blame Dean." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure blame it all on Dean, it's what you would say after you took them, and all my hair shit is gone too, Dean doesn't use any of that so I know it wasn't him." 

"Are you kidding me? I didn't take any of your shit Sky! It's not like he hasn't taken any of mine either!" I stepped toward him and Rhae followed, growling at Sam as he hovered next to my ear.

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Dean walked into the room. 

"My clothes are missing, and Sam here is saying its you that took them. Gonna explain that to me Dean?" I whirled on him.

"Hey! I didn't take anything! What the hell Sammy?" He puffed up and stormed over to Sam.

"Hey it wasn't me so it must've been you. You already messed with my stuff." He glowered at Dean.

"I didn't do jack shit to your stuff either!" Sam laughed.

"So it was Adne that froze my laptop on BustyAsianBeauties.com and not you? Oh come on Dean we all know she doesn't swing towards chicks." I rolled my eyes again.

"I haven't touched you laptop, recently that is, she has been letting me use hers because its got a better graphics card." He grinned.

"Riiight Dean." I sighed.

"Okay whatever. Let's forget about it, Sam I'll buy you a new Laptop when I go to get more clothes." I groaned internally, Gabe is really messing with us this time.

I ignored them as they kept bickering, getting a faint laugh across the bond. You didn't have to include me in this crap Gabe, those were my favourite flannels. The ones you got me in London and at the Maldives. All I got was a sigh.

I looked up to see Sam with his head in his hands and Dean on the phone, probably calling Bobby, and i smiled. We were following the timeline nicely.

"Oh and by the way Ads?" I looked up to Dean backing away from me. "What in the hell is a cat doing on your shoulder? I'm allergic if you didn't already know." I grinned at him, petting Rhae.

"I'll explain when Bobby gets here, don't wanna have two freak outs today." I laughed at the confused look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the other bed with Sam when the knock came, I smiled a little when Sam got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Bobby." He smiled as Bobby walked through the door.

"Hey boys, and girl?" He looked at me confusingly and I grinned.

"Hiya Bobby. I'm Adne but you can call me Ads, I've just been helping Sammich and Dean-o here on some cases. Kinda a trio now not a duo anymore." I stood up and shook his hand as he just stared at me.

"It's true Bobby, and she's completely human. Not to mention all the times she's had to save Dean's ass." He laughed as Dean threw a pillow at him.

"Well okay then, Ads." I smiled as he nodded at me and walked over to Dean. "So what's been the problem?" I snickered.

"It just this hunt we're on. I wasn't sure you could even believe us unless you were here in person. So we called." Bobby looked confused, switching from still looking at me to glancing at the boys.

"Well in our line of work there isn't much I won't believe." I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"Well that's what we said, but man Bobby this is some pretty weird shit." I sighed and sat on the bed next to Sam.

"Weird how guys?" 

"Well it started like this..." 

I barely held in my laughter as Sam and Dean fought over how it all happened, from the girl at the bar to the "Aliens" it was hilarious actually and I could see Bobby's face getting more incredulous by the minute.

"Aliens?" I nodded.

"Okay I don't really believe that, there has never ever been any actual proof. Just college pranks and stuff." I smiled, remembering when Gabe created the first crop circle. 

"And that is exactly what we thought, but hey we figured we should talk to the guy so we did." 

I had to walk out of the room for a minute from laughing at their expressions, but when i came back in they were just fighting again. 

"Okay shut up!" All heads turned toward me. "We're all fighting and it's getting on my nerves, we could be trying to kill this thing instead? Sam and Dean, you two go check out the guys office, see if there's anything there, me and Bobby will do some research." They slowly deflated and left the room, the Impala's engine firing up soon after.

"Well damn, I've never seen both of them so cowed so easily, even their old man couldn't do that like you did." Bobby stared at me. 

"It's whatever, now I know exactly what it is but the boys need to finally meet someone so I sent them away. And I need to fill you in on some shit, so sit down and get ready for your brain to explode." He warily sat at the table and I recalled the past five years. From getting here, through the training, meeting Gabe, and how I came into the boys' lives like I did. 

"So wait a minute, you're not even from this world so to speak but you're helping them why?" A small smile fell onto my lips.

"Because where I'm from, the parallel world, your entire lives is just a TV show that I loved. I haven't told the boys everything because Dean would freak out but you won't. Well not as bad. So here goes." I sat down at the table across from him. "Just know from now on? We mean no harm at all to you or the boys, I love them more than my real brothers and I would tear the world apart to protect them. Now, this so called hunt that we're on? It's not, it my friend putting it all together because we have to follow the original timeline enough so the Angels, yes Angels are real too just feathery assholes, don't ask what me and him are up to at the moment. You'll meet him in about an hour or so, whenever he's done with the boys they'll be back here then I'll try not to let them stab him." He raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Why would they try to stab him unless he's not human?" I sighed.

"Because he is not human." 

"Is he the trickster you guys are hunting right now?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes and no, I'll explain it to you all at once because I hate repeating myself. But he is my, well not really just friends anymore. I'll go into that later, but the best way to describe what our relationship is, he is my Mate." 

"Mate? Like werewolves or vamps?" I snorted.

"No! No it's something different. He will explain when they get here, I might need your help restraining Dean. We all know how hot headed he is, and the stab first ask questions later type like John was. But he is a friend and I can honestly trust him with the boys' lives easily." He nodded slowly.

"So you're telling me, your boyfriend basically is not human, he is what you're actually hunting, so he hurts people, and that he is actually a friend? I don't know what to say, the boys trust you so I'm going out on a limb and saying I can try to as well. Is there anything else that needs to be said?" He groaned at my sheepish smile.

"I kinda accidentally had a Wyvern imprint on me. So I keep him like this," I held up Rhae to Bobby and giggled as he mewed in his face. 

"That is a dragon? It looks like a kitten." He scrunched his nose.

"The collar keeps him like this so there isn't a dragon following me around. Here I'll show you his true form." I gingerly set Rhae on the table and slipped off the collar, his form being shrouded in mist before it cleared and Rhaegos stood in his original form, all black and silver scales. 

"What the hell?!" Bobby jumped out of his chair and backed up from the table.

"It's okay, he's mostly harmless. Just a baby." I smiled as his rumbling purr started up again and he curled around my neck, routinely letting out puffs of smoke from his nose.

"So you have a supernatural boyfriend and a pet dragon, that's just great." he grumbled and hesitantly sat back down at the table. 

"Yeah well anything can and will help the boys in what is coming, and it's going to be really bad. So some Supernatural help is welcome." He sighed.

"I guess so." I smiled, happy that was over and I had Bobby behind me.

"I'll just need your help for them not to try and kill him, like I know they can't actually kill him but still." I frowned and shuddered at the thought of him getting hurt. 

"Well I can try my best but you know Dean." I snorted and nodded. 

I sat up suddenly, feeling the bond rip open. I could see Bobby's lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. All I could hear was a soft melody and Dean and Sam's voices carrying through faintly, I opened my eyes and saw the boys. They were strung up in the air by their wrists and Gabe was locked in a ring of fire. There was a figure walking around and ranting at them, but I couldn't hear what they were saying as I was zoomed out and shown how they got there. Angels jumped them while he was showing Dean and Sam the professor's office, the boys being knocked out immediately and Gabe surrounded by holy fire.

"Adne!" I blinked back into focus to see Bobby struggling in the arms of what I assumed was and Angel.

"So you're the one that brought Gabriel out of hiding, thanks for that by the way. We needed him to play his part." The Angel smirked and gripped Bobby tighter. "So if you'll come along quietly and we might let you live." I sighed.

"You guys never understand do you. Because we have Free Will we will always win." I tsked at him and stood up, flowing naturally as I sped across the room my blade meeting his with the clang of metal. 

"Get outta here Bobby!" I threw my spare blade to him and turned my focus onto the Angel as Bobby slammed the door shut.

"You're a puny mud-monkey, there's no way you could harm me." I laughed.

"That's where you're wrong. I trained under Gabe, and I'm not just human anymore. I'm his Mate!" My tattoo flared up in the bright purple-gold light I loved so much.

"That shouldn't be possible!" He gaped at me.

"Well a lot of things shouldn't be possible but are." I swung around and stabbed my blade through his chest, shutting my eyes against the flash of Grace.

I heard the door open and flipped around, blade at the ready. Bobby stood there pointing my other blade at me staring at my arm that was still faintly glowing. I relaxed and shuffled awkwardly, rubbing the feather on my arm.

"I thought you said you were human!" I sighed.

"I am, or I was. I don't really know what's going on right now with this. I just know that I am an ArchAngels Mate, which shouldn't be possible to begin with, let alone it with a human. Gabe thinks that I'm like evolving sorta, that it's altering my DNA to better accommodate being in this world and being his Mate." I glanced up at him and he looked flabbergasted. "please Bobby believe me. I love those boys, Sam maybe more, but I would tear the world apart just to help them." A twinge of annoyance came through the bond and I groaned.

"What is it now?" He stepped into the room more, still glancing at my arm.

"The boys were kidnapped by more Angels along with Gabe, he's mentally bitching me out to hurry up and get there. Are you coming or not?" He frowned but nodded, going back to the door. "Oh no that'll take too long, were taking the feather express." I grabbed his arm and whispered Gabe's name, sighing at the tugging sensation pulling me to my Angel.


	9. Authors Note

I'm sorry but this isn't an update as I wanted it to be, I am actually looking for a lovely beta to edit my works as I know i'm a terrible author and have made a LOT of mistakes in this story so far. So if anyone is actually willing would you please inbox me? TYSM for all my amazing readers for the kudos and comments :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the update for those of you lovelies still following this story.

Sam's P.O.V. 

I blearily opened my eyes, seeing only faint silhouettes, turning my head slightly I could just make out Dean who was also squinting around. He looked relieved when he met my eyes, and I gave him a small smile. Glancing around further there was a man trapped in a ring of fire, I felt a jolt when he met my eyes, giving me a lazy grin. Mirth dancing in his golden eyes, reminding me of sunlight through a bottle of whiskey.

"Oh! So you're finally awake!" A loud voice crowed, and an older man with greying hair strode toward us. "Pleasure to finally meet The Famous Winchesters. Too bad its only about business." He smiled a slimy grin at us and I shuddered in disgust. 

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Dean growled.

"Oh dear me where are my manners? Names Zachariah, I'm here to set things right."

"Like hell you will you slimy worm!" The man with golden eyes yelled, coming as close as the fire would let him.

"Oh Gabriel, you could never stop this and you know it, it was just a matter of time before we found you and your little, toy." He spat out the word, like it was a festering wound. 

"She's not a toy, you dumbfuck. She's Mine, and she's on her way here." He grinned and leaned back, not concerned at all at the situation.

"She's a puny human, can't do anything. Plus I already sent someone to collect her, they should be here soon, with her in one piece or not. I never gave specifics." The man, Gabriel, growled. A deep rumbling animalistic growl that had the Zachariah stepping back nervously and snapping his fingers at another person who poured more liquid in the fire. 

"If a single hair on her head is damaged you will have my wrath to deal with Zachariah, and that is something not even Michael wanted." His voice boomed through the room, amplified and full of power that made my skin tingle and heat up. 

Zachariah chuckled nervously and walked out of the room, pointing at the other figures to watch us. Gabriel snorted and went back to sitting in the middle of the circle with his eyes closed. While he wasn't looking I studied him, he looked familiar but I couldn't place where from. He was attractive with the golden eyes and hair, he was rather short but that's just what I preferred, as I studied his face I flushed when I realised he was watching me as well. 

"Dean." I cleared my throat, looking away from Gabriel, "do you think Bobby and Adne realised we've been gone too long?" He shrugged.

"Sounds like that creepy guy sent someone to them, so I'm assuming they know something is wrong, we just need to find a way to let them know where we are." Gabriel snorted from across the room. "Like you got a better plan." Dean snarked at him.

"Oh I do. She is already on her way here as we speak." Dean froze and stared at the guy.

"And how do you know her? You wouldn't happen to be the 'friend' she's always talking about now would you?" He studied the guy carefully.

"Yup." He popped the p, "the one and only, boy are you in for a big reveal Dean-o."He grinned at the sneer on Dean's face at the name.

"It's Dean, only Adne can call me that." He grumbled.

"Oh boy, where do you think she got it from?" His grin never faltered at the withering glare Dean sent his way, if anything it got bigger.

"Guys can we please not?" I groaned, it was like being with two toddlers. 

"Oh Samsquatch! That's a rude thing to say, I'm not a toddler, haven't been for a while now." I froze, staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Sam?" Dean looked confused at my terrified look.

"Dean, he. He's not human." Dean froze as well and looked him over again with guarded eyes.

"Ding ding ding! Give the Moose a treat! No I am not human and never have been, though that does wonders with my stamina if you know what I mean," he threw an obnoxious wink at me.

"Don't call me that."

"Then what are you?" Dean asked, side-eyeing me. 

"Well I shall have her explain that when she comes through the door." He grinned and leaned back, closing his eyes and promptly ending the conversation.

Adne's P.O.V. 

We popped up outside of some dingy warehouse, Bobby stumbling away and dry-heaving from the flight. I walked over and tapped his forehead, sending a pulse of grace to get rid of the nausea.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby growled, dusting off his hat and slipping it back onto his greying hair.

"Angel airways, takes a while to get used to I'm sorry. But we needed to get here quickly. Now are you ready for a fight?" He grimly nodded, gripping the angel blade tightly.

I nodded at him and strode through the door, into an equally dirty and smelly hallway. I snorted, it's always gotta be nasty warehouses, can't be a nice house, or a pretty farm no. I felt/heard Gabe laugh in the back of my head and relaxed, if he's okay enough to laugh at my inner commentary of the interior design then him and the boys are okay. 

"What's that smell?" I stopped and sniffed the air.

"Frick, that's holy oil and burning fea-" I dropped to the ground, a ripping pain and screaming flooding through the bond. "No! Gabe!" The bond shut down completely and I couldn't feel it anymore, the last thing I felt was a white-hot anger and the loud whoosh! of wings.

Anon P.O.V. 

The Archangels Mate collapsed as Zachariah tried to break the bond between them, I felt a strange twinge in my chest as I heard and felt the pain from the bond radiate through the area. An extremely powerful Grace fizzled through the air turning my focus back to the girl, she was standing up, a long blade in her hand and six giant wings extending from her back a nebula of colours on the feathers, all of them swirling in patterns unknown but almost familiar. They looked like a chromatic rainbow but also as though the entire galaxy was held in them. 

"How intriguing," Zachariah placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll leave you to deal with this new, complication." I nodded and he disappeared. 

Sam's P.O.V.

I jolted awake to screaming and the smell of burning hair, looking up one of the men in suits was holding Gabriel down and stabbing through huge pairs of wings protruding from his back, I felt a wave of awe and pain go through me as I watched the waves of gold shimmer from underneath the white shine of the wounds on the wings. 

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at the man, making him stop and grin at me.

"I am simply curing him of abomination of a Mate. No Archangel deserves to have a puny human as their Mate, it's a disgrace to our maker." Gabe slumped down to the ground sobbing Shay's name.

"You're killing him." Dean grumbled, not being able to take his gaze off of the mass of feathers.

"Then the Heavenly Host can do without a renegade Archangel." I scoffed.

"So you're willing to kill someone just because of who they love?" He stepped away from Gabriel, snapping at another figure who re-lit the circle of flames. 

"No, I'm willing to kill my Brother, because of his lapse in control of his Grace. Which let him somehow Mate with a human." He sneered out the word human. 

"See now that's just nine kinds of wrong," Dean snorted. "You're willing to kill your supposed brother just because his lover is a different species. Sounds like y'all have some Daddy Issues." The guy strode over and backhanded him, gripping his jaw tight enough I heard the crack from ten feet away.

"Hey!" I strained against the ropes.

"You know nothing of our Father you stupid Mud-Monkey, don't ever speak of him that way again or you will regret it." I sagged down as Dean nodded slightly and left it alone for once. 

The guy looked up as screaming outside the doors reached our ears, they crashed in as a smoking body broke the metal doors. Flinging the body aside the figure with six wings as well strode through the room, wisps of black and blue slinking off the wings and fizzling out on the floor. Gooseflesh broke out all over my body as a wave of pure energy passed us, my hair standing on end as I could feel it radiate from the arching feathers.. 

"Adne?" Gabe muttered from the ground, wings twitching toward the figure in spasms. 

I gaped as the figure turned and wings revealed Adne, but she looked different. Her eyes were completely covered in a fathomless black that wasn't quite black, and a large sword was held in her hands as she glided over to Gabriel. The wisps falling from her wings drifted straight into the wounds on Gabe's, the gaping white lights slowly closed, the feathers looking healthy and brand new. 

"What the hell?" I looked over to Dean, his face all scrunched and his shoulders hunched. 

"Dean," he glanced over to me. "It's still her." He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the multiple sets of wings shimmering on the floor.

"B-but you're human! That's not possible." Adne's head snapped up and she stalked over to the guy.

"Well now I'm not, and you hurt my Mate. For that you will pay." 

She held the man up with one hand and brought her sword down through what I saw was thin air behind him, until two slate grey wings fell to the floor behind him. His screams echoing through the room as blood cascaded down his back, staining the feathers as they disintegrated before my eyes, leaving a pattern of ash on the floor. 

All heads snapped up to the door as it slammed open and Zachariah stalked through, freezing in place as he saw us all free and the angry once-human-now-some-other-being that is Shay. He fixed his face, hiding the slight flash of fear behind a cold mask.

"Well what do we have here?" He strode over to us, acting completely unafraid.

"You!" She growled at him. 

"Me?" He cocked an eyebrow and glanced around pointing at his chest.

"Yes you slimy piece of shit!" She dove at him, glowing sword held in front of her but she wasn't quite fast enough.

Adne's P.O.V. 

I staggered through the spot Zachariah once was, spinning around and glaring at the room, throwing my grace out in a wave, trying to feel where he was. I sighed, shoulders slumping as he was truly gone. I heard the weak moans of pain from my Mate and I rushed over to him.

"Gabe, are you okay?" He shakily nodded, not even having the strength to put his wings away. "Don't worry, we'll get you home soon. 

I felt Sam walk up and put his hand on my shoulder, the edge of his arm brushing my wings sending a blinding shiver through my body, the tertiary wing curling around him without prompt, Gabe cracked open his eyes at the spike through the bond and started cracking up. His laughing being a harsh wheeze.

"Oh Sammich this is gonna be interesting." He muttered before passing out. 

Sam looked alarmed and bent down, scooping Gabe up in his arms. I stood up and looked over as Bobby walked into the room breathing a bit heavy but otherwise okay. I sheepishly smiled at him, feeling bad for just abandoning him. He stopped and stared at my wings for a minute before shaking his head and walking over to us.

"You boys okay?" He looked at Dean awkwardly far from me. 

"We're all okay thanks to miss feathers over here." He jerked his head at me but wouldn't look at me. 

I sighed, "Dean I-" 

"Don't." He cut me off glaring at the floor.

"Fine, let's go home." I grabbed his and Bobby's arms, letting Gabe's Grace instinctively follow mine with Sam. 

We landed in Gabe and mines' house, Sam falling onto the couch still holding Gabe, his wings sprawled all over him and the surrounding area, like a giant feathery ocean. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a tumbler of Whiskey and a couple glasses, slamming them down on the table in front of Dean, making him jump.

"Let's get this over with already. What questions do any of you have for me." I stayed standing as Sam and Bobby both drifted to the table, all taking drinks.

"What the hell are you?" Dean growled out.

"I don't actually know," he scoffed. "I really don't. Up to a couple hours ago I was completely human with a touch of grace. Now I just don't know." I shrugged.

"Can you actually fly?" Sam wouldn't look away from the feathery appendages folded against my back. "And why are there only two? Wasn't there six?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"What I did earlier to get here is considered flying I guess. And they're just on a different plane, I don't have the concentration to keep all of them there right now." 

"So you're not human, noted. Is there anything else we need to know?" Dean finally looked me in the eyes and a ripple of pain washed over me at the guarded and betrayed look in his eyes. 

My wings instinctively all popped into this plane and wrapped around me, a protective ball of quivering feathers flowing over the table. Bobby snorted and flicked a feather away from his nose, Sam reached to touch but pulled back last minute. 

"Don't please don't Dean." I sniffled, entire body and wings shaking at the thought of him feeling like that toward me. "You don't even understand anything, how much i went through to try to get to you. How happy I was to see you in person for the first time. Just don't ever look at me like that, I'd die for you boys in a heartbeat." He scoffed.

"What are you talking about? See me in person, how much you went through. You're only 19, you don't know anything about going through shit." I sniffled. 

"Dean," Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes she does more than you know, just sit and listen to her, I trust her." He frowned but sat back down. 

"Fine, talk." I sighed, still keeping my blanket of feathers around me.

"As you know I'm not from this world so to say, I came from an alternate reality that was like this one except no monsters or any kind of magic. I was the youngest in my family, I was the twins who were oldest, Matt and Liam. Then there was Ron, then George then me. The twins loved each other so much, they never did anything apart, even slept in the same bed up to their 20's. My father was never home, always away for the government. He came back one time and saw how grown up Matt had become, but how childish Liam had been acting."I started scratching my back as I talked, getting up and walking around the kitchen. 

"Father took Matt away for training to work with him, Liam didn't like that, he wanted Matt back with him. So he started drinking and acting out. Getting into fights at the bars every night, eventually he turned on me and Mother when he ended up in a cell in the station one too many times. He beat her every night, I tried to keep him off of her but it didn't always work. One night he was doing one of his little 'sessions' as he called them, and Matt came home to visit, saw Liam doing that to me." Tears were running down my face by then.

"He had been flogging me, to get the evil out as he called it, He did it while he was drunk so it wasn't clean or surgical it was brutal and bloody. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later they had said, my skin flayed down to the bone and three of my vertebrae shattered. I found out George had come in to deal with Liam the same time Matt got home, G knocked him out while Matt called the cops. In that hospital room I discovered a new TV show. It was called Supernatural, you guys made me feel okay again. You made me feel like there was hope for people in the world. And to me, a 17 year old who had her life, mind, and skin ripped to shreds it was all I had." I stared at the floor, not moving anymore.

"I saw you guys and how hard and how much you fought for things that you didn't even have to fight for, and Gabriel, I saw him for who he was, he was like me. And I loved him for it, loved you all for the strength it had given me. Because I believe that if i had never seen that show I would not be alive and breathing right now." I felt a hand on my arm and turned to Dean, with a slight tear in his eyes he pulled me into a hug. 

I let it all go, sobbing into his shoulder as Sam came beside me and held me between them, my brothers, if not in blood in everything else. All the pain and sorrow and regret over my blood family came out in that moment, making the house shake and thunder rumble through the sky, my wings enclosing all of us in a bubble of warmth. 

It had been years since I had actually cried over this, and finally getting it out of my system felt amazing. Because I knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't judge me, and because family doesn't end with blood.


	11. Eleven

Adne's P.O.V.

I woke up bundled in an array of feathers, both Gabriels' and mine. I still don't know how to tuck all of mine away into another dimension like Gabe does. Sitting up I see Sam and Dean passed out on the large couch, Bobby nowhere to be seen but feeling around with my newfound Grace I felt he was in one of the guest rooms. 

"Ads?" I looked down to see clouded amber eyes blearily looking at me. 

"Oh Gabe," I sighed and melted into his arms, our feathers intertwining. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." He snorted shaking his head. 

"It was my fault, I let my guard down." 

"I don't care no one should have to go through that." He shivered and nodded. 

"What were they actually doing? I couldn't really tell other than it hurt like a bitch and you were being ripped away." I snuggled deeper into his feathers, feeling the silky texture in between my own.

"They were trying to break the Mating bond. By damaging your wings enough your Grace would've broken the bond to save you and your wings." I shuddered.

"That's horrible." He nodded.

"It would've killed me though in the process, but they didn't seem to care. They cared more about the fact that my Mate was human than about me possibly dying." A tear streamed down my face at the feelings of betrayal and sorrow that flittered over the bond.

"Then they aren't truly your family." I looked up to see Sam propped up on his elbow, anger on his face. "If they really were they would have valued your life more, and actually cared about how you felt in the matter." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, they are still my family to me. No matter what." He shrugged at the scoff Sam gave.

"Family doesn't end with blood, or Grace in your case. And it doesn't start with it either." He got up and came over to us, kneeling at my side. "I don't understand it but something is drawing me to you since I first saw you in that warehouse." He bit his lip and looked away. 

"Sam," I cupped his cheek in my hand. "It's okay. We feel it too." He sighed and nuzzled his head into my palm.

"It's actually not that uncommon to have two Bond Mates at once." I flicked my gaze to Gabe's, his aimed at Sam a molten honey colour.

I lifted Sam's mouth to mine, pressing my lips softly against his. His breath was ragged as he pressed back, lifting his hand to the back of my neck. I pulled back at the groan from Gabe, Sam's hand accidentally sifting through his feathers. I hid my grin at the sultry look Gabe gave him.

"Okay that is definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever seen, care to explain before I bleach my brain?" I giggled at the disgruntlement in Dean's voice.

"Dean-o, you could've been woken up to a lot worse." He grinned at the 'ew' Dean muttered.

"Yeah well keep it where I can't see anything thank you." He stood up and went into the bathroom.

I slid out of Gabe's feathers, a soft groan leaving my lips as I stretched body and wings. Having them stretch from wall to wall made me think of Sam's inquiry of flying last night. I smiled as Sam slid onto the seat taking my previous spot and being therefore covered in golden feathers. 

"Who's hungry?" I got twin shouts of yes from under the mass of feathers and smirked. 

Tousling what little amount of Sam's hair I could see as I walked past the couch I headed into the kitchen to start breakfast, meeting Dean already by the coffeemaker. He was watching it intently, avoiding my gaze, I chuckled and poked his side getting a glare in response. 

"You hungry?" A smile and slight nod confirmed it, "go wake Bobby will you? I bet he's hungry too." He grumbled as he had to leave the coffee pot and went in search of their adoptive father. 

I rolled the sleeves of the flannel I stole from Sam, it dwarfing me completely. Pulling out all the ingredients for my homemade pancakes and bacon I heated up the stove while whisking the mix briskly. Putting the bacon in with one hand while grabbing the skillet with the other I grinned as the smell of the bacon drew Sam and Gabe into the kitchen, Gabe somehow convincing Sam to carry him in and settling him happily on his lap at the counter. 

"I don't even want to ask." Bobby stared at Sam somehow still wrapped in Gabe's feathers with him being in his lap. 

I giggled and shook my head and handed him his coffee along with Dean's as he strode over to the pot, two grumbled thanks in response. 

I flipped the last of the pancakes and put them on the larger platter, carrying it over to the table Gabe conjured up for us. Sam snagging the OJ and the syrup as he walked over to the table sitting on my right with Gabe on my left, the entire meal was devoured in less than ten minutes.

"So much food." Dean grinned and patted his stomach.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten any home cooked food in quite a while." Sam smiled as he leaned back. 

"Well from now on you're welcome to stay here after each hunt, nice beds and some real food, plus it can be a home base for you hunters. I have collected a lot of lore over the years, pretty sure my library is bigger than the actual house." I choked on my food, gaping at Gabe.

"What?" He grinned and nodded. 

"I'd like to see the library." Sam grinned.

I sighed and stood up, motioning the boys to follow me. Gasps were heard from all three of them as we walked into the massive room, it was completely separate from the house but still connected. It was three stories and the shelves were a giant maze on each floor, stretching as far as we could see. I smiled at the excitement on Sam's face.

"Like he said, he has collected a lot of lore." Bobby nodded slowly, still taking in the room.

"I love to spend hours in here, it was what I mostly did when I wasn't in training with Gabriel." I smiled and walked through the room. 

"How long were you really here?" I shrugged.

"Don't really know an exact timeframe. But around three to five years. But time passed pretty quick. All I ever did was read or train. And I had the best supernatural teacher there could be." I grinned at Gabe as he and Sam walked into the room more.

"Loki! There you are!" I grinned and picked up the wriggling furry body.

"Loki?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah well he loves getting into trouble so it's a fitting name." I stuck my tongue out at Dean. 

"We rescued him from a guy who liked to experiment and hurt animals. He got his Just Desserts as Gabe likes to call it. And I completely agreed with it, the guy was a total dick and got off on hurting things smaller than he." I wrinkled my nose at the memory.

"You mean he goes around and dealing out punishments to humans? Does he kill people?" Bobby gruffly asked, side-eyeing Gabe.

"Yes." Silence met my answer. "But I have also approved of every death, I don't care if they were humans. There are some people who are worse than the monsters you hunt and some monsters you hunt are as good as people can be. It's not just black and white anymore, there's a lot of grey in there too." Sam nodded.

"Anyways," Gabe clapped his hands getting everyone attention. "We need to plan what you boys need to do next. And I believe it's time you two know the truth of who you are and what's to come." I sighed.

We all followed Gabe back out into the living room, settling on the couches. Sam, Gabe and I one one couch with Bobby and Dean on the other. I sighed and curled into Sam's lap, my feet across Gabe's. Bobby raised an eyebrow at that and I grinned and snuggled deeper into their warmth.

"SO as you boys now know, angels are real. And feathery douches as well. BUt what you probably didn't know is that you two boys were literally created with the plan for Michael and Lucifer to use you as meat suits to start the apocalypse." Dean snorted and I glared at him.

"It's true you guys, the angels are trying to jump start Armageddon. And they will do absolutely everything to make sure you two say yes to them." 

"Which one of us is Michael's and which one is Lucifer's?" I grimaced.

"Honey I think you already know that." Sam sighed.

"I knew it. As soon as you said something I just knew it, deep down." I jumped down to the ground, on my knees between Sam's.

"Samuel Winchester. You will do well to remember that Luci was an angel before he fell, the brightest and most beautiful of them all. He wasn't called the Morning Star for nothing. There's a bit of both of them in each of you, but one or the other is stronger. Don't you ever forget that." He smiled and nodded, I hopped up on his lap ignoring the looks from Dean and Bobby.

"So how do we stop it?" Gabe sighed.

"We kinda can't." He held up his hand at the exclamation of protest from Dean. "I'm not saying that we won't, because we damn sure will. But we have to follow the timeline from Ads world. So certain things must happen in order for the Angels not to notice that I'm not alive, and that we know of and are trying to stop what they're doing." Bobby frowned.

"How close to her timeline must we follow?" I smiled.

"It's already kinda of messed up because I'm here anyways, but we have to stick very close for a while at least." He nodded.

"What things specifically must happen." I bit my lip and looked away.

"Sam must die. And Dean go to hell." Shocked silence met my words.

 

What the hell do you mean Sam must die?!?" Dead exclaimed.

"Azazel. He traps all of his 'children' in a town and makes them fight to the death, Sam wins but refuses to kill the other person. Which gets him killed, therefore you make a deal with a demon Dean, to bring Sam back." He shakes his head.

"I'm not letting that happen." I sighed.

"You must, because if Sam doesn't die like that, he will die in a more painful way. And the outcome will be the same. The first seal must be broken." 

"And what's the first seal?" I glanced at Gabe.

"When the Righteous Man sheds blood in hell." Deans face goes white and he sits back down.

"What do you mean by that?" Bobby gruffly asked.

"I'm not going to say just yet, looks like you boys need a break for a bit. And to sort through all of the info I just gave you." Bobby nodded and went off, presumably to the library.

"Sam, Dean come on. We're going for a swim, it'll help trust me." Dean slowly nodded and stood up when I grabbed his hand, his face blank.

Sam followed along with an expression like a kicked puppy, I winked at Gabe as I went past and he chuckled and went into the kitchen. I dragged the boys to the basement and out the door there, it opening up to a beach side completely barren except for some animals and us. We walked down the stone steps into the warm white sand, I grinned at them and tugged my shirt off, my bra changing into a bikini top at the last second the same with my bottoms. I felt Sam's gaze like a warm caress on my skin, but Dean was just staring off into space with a blank expression. I sighed and grabbed his shirt tugging it off for him, and was working on his pants before he came back and stepped back with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I can do that you know." I giggled.

"I know I just wanted to make you blush." he red deepened on his cheeks, spreading to his neck. "Come on boys, lets swim!" Dean trotted into the water, sighing at the warm temperature before he fixed his face into an indifferent mask.

I shook my head at him and started walking into the water before I felt two strong arms lift me up and throw me into the air, I squealed as I flew into the water. Coming up for air I glared at Sam who had a faux innocent look on his face. I dived under the water, it being clear as glass, swam around Sams legs and grabbed one tipping him into the water with a yell.

"Don't even think of coming near me you two!" Dean crossed his arms against his muscular chest and frowned at us.

I shared a glance with Sam and winked, sliding over to Dean who eyes me warily I slid a hand up his arm and to his shoulders. I spun him around, pressing my chest to his back and letting my hands rub the tension out of his muscles. I snickered at the groan of please he made as I dug into his shoulders. I saw a blush go down his neck and giggled more, I patted his shoulders and cooed at the blush on his face when he turned around, one hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and waved at him, a frown and then a flash of terror on his face as Sam picked him up from underwater and threw his backwards. 

"Hey!" He spit water out at us.

I doubled over laughing and then squeaked as Dean rushed over and threw me over his shoulder, diving underwater with me. We resurfaced and I pinched his sides making him dump me back into the water. I came back up to his face relaxed into an easy grin and Sam paddling over to where we were.

"Didn't I say it would help." They both nodded. "Now lets see how close that coral reef is." I grinned and held up snorkels I had made.

We waded back to the shore at least three hours later, I flopped down on one of the chairs and laughed. 

"I can't believe you punched a shark Dean." I giggled some more, unable to help it.

"It was coming for me! What else was I going to do?!" He exclaimed, examining his knuckles where he had split the skin on a coral which had attracted the shark.

"Come here." I patted the chair between my legs and he sat down. 

I grabbed his hand and concentrated on the warmth bubbling just under my skin, leaning down and kissing his knuckles I watched as the skin re knit itself before our eyes. He grinned at me and mussed up my hair, which prompted me kicking him into the sand. 

"I can't believe that wings work amazing in the water." I grinned at Sam and nodded.

"Yeah that was fun, especially when the fish swam between my feathers. Felt so weird but cool. But now my wings are all wet and it feels so freaking cold." I shivered.

"Let us dry them maybe?" Sam looked excited and Dean wary. 

I slowly nodded and called them forward, the weight of the water making them sag down to the ground. I called up some towels and handed them to the boys, who proceeded to crawl over and kneel next to me. Hey Gabe, is it okay if the boys touch my feather? I'm not like going to get all crazy and try to jump them or pass out right? I felt a snort through the bond No but try to do the smaller wings yourself, they're very sensitive and they might not know how to be gentle enough. I nodded to myself and glanced up and saw both boys hovering just above my feather looking at me.

"What?" Dean snorted.

"i'm assuming you were talking to Gabe, your eyes glowed gold." I frowned. "Looked pretty cool though." He muttered and I trailed a wet feather over his face, making him splutter and glare.

I giggled and gestured for them to start. At soon as they touched my wings I sat up straight, tingles going up and down my spine.

"Are you okay? Is this too much for you?" Sam pulled his hands back and I shook my head just as my wing pressed back into his hands eagerly.

"It feels like a warm massage mixed, the cold side of pillow, cold water after a hot day, or like seeing you love. It's weird, but really good please don't stop." He laughed and nodded massaging the joints in his monstrous hands. 

Adne... Gabe warned when I felt a vibration start up in my chest. What the hell was that? I shook myself. Its what happens when your Mate or close family grooms you. It's not a bad thing but they might freak out. Dean was staring at me, both hands just dug into my feathers.

"Were you just, purring?' Sam cocked his head.

I blushed. "It's what happens I guess when your Mate/Mates or close family groom your feathers." I giggled at the flash of lust I saw in Sams eyes.

"It sounded really nice." Dean was resolutely staring at his hands as he continued to card through my feathers. 

I hid a grin and let the sound build in me chest making my head fuzzy. My Primary pair of wings wrapped around both boys, marking them with my scent and seeking he comfort of skin on feathers. I let my head fall back in a doze. I jolted up gasping when Sam's hands made it to my Tertiary wings. I locked eyes with him, mine blown wide. He drew in deep breaths and kept his gaze on mine as he massaged through the smallest and most sensitive feathers I have, i glanced to my right to see Dean asleep, curled up in my wings. He had already gotten to all three sets and it definitely didn't feel like this. I sighed in want and content as he reached the base of my wings and gripped the bone, squeezing lightly. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sammich." I jerked back and looked at Gabe who was seated on my lap. 

Sam blinked slowly seeming to come out of a daze, "sorry Ads." I nodded slowly and brushed his hair back with my feathers, the smallest wings refusing to unwrap from around his back. 

Gabe chuckled and swung off of my lap, tapping my forehead he teleported us inside, into a new bedroom I hadn't seen yet, we were already on the bed. It being absolutely massive and easily fitting all four of us easily with room to spare. Dean groaned and dug himself deeper into the blanket he had made of my wings, a small smile gracing his features while he slept prompting me to take a picture so I can remember it. I sighed and looked over at Sam to see him watching me with a fond smile on his face. 

"What?" He shook his head and relaxed back against the downy comforter that covered the bed.

"Nothing, it's just cute how you look after us like an older sibling when we look so much older." I grinned. 

"Well I can't help but want you two safe and content, preferably covered in my feathers but that's not always going to happen sadly. I just watched you two go through so much, and I want to prevent as much of it as I can. Is that so bad?" 

"No it's not. But you do have to remember we are grown men who don't need to be coddled. Dean especially would chafe at you putting restrictions around him and his actions." I smirked.

"Which would make him lash out and do something stupid. But god forbid I try to cuddle the guy and he freaks as though I asked him to buy tampons!" I giggled at the light blush on Sams cheeks at my words.

"He's not much of a cuddler. Too chick-flicky for him." I nodded, still laughing softly.

"Oooh but I am!" I yelped as a mass of golden feathers and Gabe dropped suddenly on my stomach.

"Whats going on?" Dean blearily asked, still covered head to toe in my wings.

I slapped Gabe in the arm, "ow what was that for?" He grumbled at me.

"You woke Dean! It's fine just go back to sleep, Gabe is being well Gabe." I swept the longest feathers on my wings long his back in a sort of a caress and it put him right back out. 

"Sorry didn't know the kiddies were still here." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He doesn't get much sleep as it is, you don't need to be making that worse!" I pointed my finger at him and he shied away, curling into Sam more.

"She's scary when she's mad." Gabe whispered causing me and Sam to laugh.

"Okay okay. Enough talk and giggles. We need to sleep so we can come up with a plan for tomorrow." They both yawned and I curled into Sam's stomach, Gabe sprawling behind him his massive plumage spreading over all four of us. This is a good flock Gabe, though minus one. Was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hit quite a wall with my writers block and how to finish this story, but I finally found inspiration. This part in the series is coming to an end. But I believe it will be at least a trilogy. might be a while before the next part is posted though.

Adne's P.O.V. 

I blearily opened my eyes and realized I was alone in the bedroom, faint traces of gun powder and honey were left on the sheets. Standing up and stretching I walked out into the kitchen which had turned into a war zone, flour and egg was everywhere. Sams hair was matted together with chocolate syrup and more four, Dean was grinning with eggs and chocolate chips sliding down his face. Gabe was hiding behind the counter, whipping more ingredients at the boys as peal of laughter and grins as they dodged. 

"What the hell?" They all froze and looked at me.

"Um, we tried to make you breakfast?" I shook my head and waked through the mess, it cleaning itself as I strode past.

"Maybe you should have the ingredients make it into the pan then, not all over yourselves." They all grinned completely unapologetic.

"Oops." Gabe smirked and walked over, smearing honey and chocolate on my cheek as he kissed it.

I sighed and wiped it off with my hand, staring him in the face as I obscenely sucked it off my fingers. He whined in the back of his throat and I winked as I turned to the stove and started making an actual breakfast. By the time I was sliding the bacon onto a plate Bobby walked out sitting at the table.

"Here you go." He grunted in reply when I handed him a cup of coffee.

The food was quickly eating, more laughter and smiles at the table than the night before. Bobby looked between all of us suspiciously making me grin over my coffee cup at the disgruntled look on his face. 

"What Bobby? Are you mad we had fun without you?" His eyes flickered to mine, grunting again and glaring at the wall.

"No not really, but I'm pretty suspicious of the fact that Sam and Dean both have sex hair and all of you seem pretty close." Dean spit his coffee out onto the table.

"What?!? Bobby no, as fun and hot as that would be I am Mated to an Archangel. If I even tried to slept with another male, said male would be killed instantly. Plus, the hair is from me playing with Deans' till he fell asleep and I braided Sams' last night." Sam blushed at the memory, patting down his hair and glaring at me and Gabe who grinned and winked at him. 

"Plus Sam might actually have a bond to Gabe and I, it will be talked about and explored at another time. Dean has a certain someone coming his way anyways. He's also not my type." Dean snorted and shook his head before he realized what I actually said.

"Wait what do you mean by 'a certain someone'??!" I giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. I'd never let someone be around you that had plans to harm you." He sighed and nodded.

"Either way, I think we need some serious TLC and R&R for the next couple weeks. Stay rested and train, be ready for the upcoming war. It's going to be hard, a lot of innocent people will die and there's nothing you can do to stop it no matter how hard you try." Sam looked sad and Dean grumbled and sighed. "Dena, I know you want to try to save everyone but sometimes it's too late before you even get there." He looked slightly wounded at that comment.

"I will still always try." I smiled at him.

"And that is what makes you such a pure soul. Both of you, Sam even though you have stains it doesn't even come close to covering the radiance of your soul, and Dean yours may be wrapped in chains and shit behind locked doors to protect yourself I can still see it." A tear slipped down Sams' cheek and he fell to his knees, burying is face in my lap. I smiled softly at Dean as I stroked Sams' hair.

'Thank you' Dean mouthed at me and I nodded, smiling wider. I dragged Sam up and we went over to the couch, I settled him down before i climbed into his lap and curled into him, bringing my wings out I draped us both in my feathers. He instantly relaxed and started combing his fingers through them, the deep rumbling started up in my chest again and I sighed in happiness. 

"I find it rather odd that I'm your Mate and I still Haven't groomed your wings yet." Gabe popped up in front of us and made me jump, my wings instinctively arching up and shielding Sam from view making Gabe chuckle as I slowly let them unfurl. 

"What was that?" Sam slid a hand in between two long primaries and peeked out at Gabe.

"I accidentally scared her and she shielded you as a Mate would." He grinned at Sams' flushed cheeks.

"Mate?" He whispered, a hot thrill running through my body as he muttered that word. 

I felt Gabe teleport us elsewhere as I turned in Sams' lap, now facing him, and folded my wings and arms around him. Gabe curling up behind Sam and covering both of us in a golden array of feathers. 

"Yes Sam, Mate. A life partner. When an Angel chooses a Mate, they Mate for life. If one or the other would happen to die somehow," my wings thrashed at the thought of Sam or Gabe dying. "The soul or Grace would return to their Mate, not continue on as it would have. So even after death we would not part. Your soul would become ours. To cherish and love, also to sooth and protect." Sam shuddered in our arms, my lips making a slow trail up and down his neck, Gabes' hands roaming underneath his shirts.

"What do you say Sam? Don't just say yes in the heat of the moment. Actually think about it, you'd never have another lover, and never be quite the same. but we'd never leave you or abandon you even after death." He whimpered in my ear, his head coming to rest against my shoulder. 

"I want it. I want you both, I've wanted Ads since she walked into that bar, and wanted Gabriel since I opened my eyes at that warehouse." He looked me in the eyes and a needy whimper slipped past my lips at the heat in his gaze.

I nodded and leaned forward, sealing our lips together it wasn't some awe inspiring love struck first kiss. But I felt a heat wash up my wings and a throbbing in my core from just one press of his petal soft lips against mine. 

"How do we, uhhhh seal the bond." Sam panted in between words.

"We have sex of course. it cements the bond and joins our Grace and or souls together. You will have some of our Grace attached to your soul, and part of your soul in our Grace. It is actually possible that you may acquire attributes like Adne has. Are you okay with that?" He nodded.

I groaned at the thought of Sam with wings like mine, feeling our feathers muss together as mine and Gabes' do. I snapped my fingers and we were all suddenly naked, I grinned and leaned back, appreciating the view of Sams' muscles and how he threw his head back in pleasure when i trailed my finger tips along the vein on his dick. 

"Do we all have to take turns screwing each other or can we do it all at once?" I breathily asked Gabe, barely meeting his eyes through the feathers. 

"Me and you will have to go separate, but other than that we can all go at once. Sam can mark you as you mark his and he and I as well. But the power of our joining would knock him out or possibly worse." Sam sighed.

"Do I at east get to watch you two?" Gabe nodded and bit Sams' neck. 

"If you're not passed out already form the former joining." Sam shrugged.

I shushed him as he went to reply. Winking at him I stroked him base to tip a few times, rearranging his legs as I did so. Propping his in Gabes' lap as I straddled Sams I quickly placed his tip at my entrance, finally gaining his attention. Our eyes locked as I slowly slid down his length. A high pitched moan left my lips as I seated myself completely on his cock.

"We really don't call you a moose for nothing jeez." I whimpered. 

He opened his mouth just as i slid up and slammed back down, a loud punched yell from Sam escaping instead. I whined in the back of my throat as I continued to bounce up and down on his girth, using my wings as leverage I flapped them to move myself faster. Sam shuddered and bit down on my neck harshly and I knew Gabe had entered him. I leaned over Sams shoulder and met Gabes lips, a filthy moan leaving Sam as he watched us make out. 

"Whats that smell?' I gasped as I inhaled the smell of candy floss and lightning. 

"It's our oil, designed to only come out during our mating. To cover out intended with our scent and it is usually used as lube. It's also a very heady aphrodisiac." I moaned louder and stretched my hands out, reaching through Gabes feathers to the base of his wings where the oil glands are. 

A sharp jerk and upward thrust from Gabe made me grin as I had found it. I then screamed as I felt large calloused hands grip the base of my wings and use them to pull me down, hard, on Sams cock his fingers squeezing the oil glands there as well. 

"I'm going to come!" I yelled, placing my hand over Sams heart and feeling my new found Grace slither up my arm and heat up my hand. Sams' hand on left shoulder blade heated up as well.

I vaguely heard Sam scream and Gabe yell as we all climaxed at the same time, my hand and Sams searing hot on each others skin. I shuddered and lost all strength as I sagged against Sam and Gabe laid us down sideways, still covering us in his wings and his smell. The candy floss and lightning mixing with my burnt brown sugar and cinnamon. It was a heady smell and made me feel lightheaded but relaxed. 

"That was, just wow." i grinned and nodded.

"Yeah it was, I definitely love seeing my hand print on you Sammich." He grinned and nodded lightly tracing his mark on my shoulder, causing sparks to flow down my back and my wings tremble.

"Now kids, let's not forget I still have to have my way with her. I don't want her too worn out." Gabe cheekily grinned at I stuck out my tongue.

"Ready whenever you are." His eyes went from honey to a dark molten gold and I shivered in expectation at the implications in those eyes. 

The next morning I was completely boneless as I woke up, every muscle complaining as I moved, but it was a good sore. I smiled as I felt the twinge in my shoulder from Sams hand, and the tight burning at my hips from Gabe. He had decided to put two marks on me, which looked great but sorta hurt still. 

"You good baby?' I looked up to a sleepy Sam blearily blinking awake and inwardly cooed at the cuteness.

"I'm fine, marks just kinda hurt. Gabe of course went overboard as he always does." We both grinned and I shook my head at the fond memories. 

"Of course I did, I'm and Archangel for one and I'm still Loki." Gabe leaned over Sams hip and winked at me. 

I sighed at the implications that I couldn't wear shorts today and pouted at Gabe. I had just gone shopping and wanted to be able to wear what I wanted. He rolled his eyes and got up, striding across the room still naked. I wolf whistled and he jiggled his ass at us making Sam giggle.

"I am going to be so sore today." I smiled happily. 

"I am so hungry. what do you say we go eat then discuss the future?" I nodded and we got up, quickly dressing and striding downstairs together. 

"Oh so later on was actually later that night?" Dean glared at Gabe as we came into the kitchen. 

"Oops did you hear us Dean-o? Must have accidentally forgotten to soundproof the room." Me and Sam snickered as Deans face went pale and he shuddered.

"I thought he was murdering you two from the screams. Was half way up the stairs before Bobby stopped me." He grimaced in disgust and I stuck my tongue out. 

"I mean you could say I was. I was killing that pu-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and pinched his side.

"Don't need to be vulgar and make Dean sick." I glanced at Dean who was resolutely looking at the floor. 

"Sorry Dean." He shook his head at me.

"As long as it was consensual, and that he." He pointed at Gabe. "Knows that if he hurts you two I will find way to kill him, we're all good here." I laughed and settled down at the table.

By the time Gabe was done cooking Bobby had wandered in, making sure not to look us in the eyes for too long, gruffly asking for coffee. after we were ll done eating I steepled my hands in front of my face and cleared my throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"We need to make a plan you guys. About stopping the Apocalypse and saving the world." They all nodded and I waved the food away, filling up the coffee.

"I think that we must start with Sam dying," I cringed at the murderous look on Deans face and I sighed again. "Even if you prevent him dying there, it'll happen somewhere else and in a worse and extremely more painful way to Sam. He must get stabbed by a fellow "child" of Azazel and you must sell your soul for his. You'll be given only one year instead of ten, Heaven and Hell are working together to jump start this crap." Dean nodded and slouched in his seat, the happy demeanor from yesterday gone.

"I think that when Dean gets taken by the hell hounds, when Lilith finally shows up, I should just kill her then get Dean's soul myself. The first seal will never be broken and the last never will be either." I looked at Gabe and nodded.

"What is the Final Seal?" I glanced at Bobby.

"You must kill the first demon, Sam will be the only one strong enough. Ruby will push Sam toward demon blood even more, and will tell you Dean that by killing Lilith your contract can be broken. Which is a lie, only Crowley can break contracts. As he is the King of Hell eventually somehow. But by killing Lilith before the first seal is even broken would work amazingly." Bobby nodded.

"Now how do we do this. Should we just pretend to be clueless about this all, and keep hunting as we always did?" i nodded. 

"That's exactly what were going to do. You boys will continue as though you know nothing and are only trying to hunt down Azazel for revenge. Gabe will be on the sidelines and I will be there hunting with you. As I know everything that happens I will be helpful." Dean sighed and nodded.

"Okay, we have a plan. Lets do this." I grinned, so happy that I was a part of this and that I was here with my boys. Mated to an Archangel, and an amazing hunter.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to all readers who have been with me since the beginning. It's been 6 months since my last update (whoops) and in that time I have not had any inspiration for how the story goes, but alas I have it now. Only about 2-3 more chapters until the end of this story and I have no clue when I will start the second book.

Dean's P.O.V

We drove in a terse silence to the town that Sam was in with the other 'children'. Adne and Gabe gave Sam the rundown about where he was going to be and how to act once he was there, but I was still anxious about it all. After Andy got his images to me we knew it was time to head out, which those images from him hurt like hell. Gabe headed over to the Roadhouse to stop Ash from dying while Adne, Bobby, and I drove to South Dakota.

"How much longer till we get there Bobby?" I glanced at him in the passenger seat with the map laid out on his lap.

"About another half an hour." I sighed and turned the music up, ending any further conversations.

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up on the ground in a deserted village. From what Adne said it was Cold Oak, South Dakota. I stood up and walked through the town, hearing footsteps I grabbed a rotting block of wood and readied it to strike. Just as i was about to swing Andy walked around the corner.

"Andy?" I dropped the block and strode toward him.

"Sam? What the hell, where are we?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. What was the last thing you remembered?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Honestly? I remember packing a bong and then I woke up here, wherever here is." I nodded and we started walking.

"How have you been doing then? Been a while since we've seen you." Andy kinda grinned.

"I've been doing pretty good actually. This power comes in very handy, I don't like steal money but it's helpful. I can actually project images to other people too now." I nodded.

"Help!" I turned my head hearing a scream.

"Help someone please!" We ran over to a shed with a padlock on it. "please I'm locked in here!"

"It's okay, we're going to get you out just hold on." I looked around and saw a large rock on the ground, picking it up I smashed it on the padlock until it broke.

"Ava?" I was surprised and confused.

"OH my God! Sam, It's you!" She ran out and hugged me, Andy giving us a weird look.

"Ava where have you been?" She stepped back and glanced at Andy who waved at her.

"What do you mean? I woke up an hour ago and was locked in there." I shook my head.

"You've been missing for like 5 months now. I've looked all over." She frowned.

"That can't be, I saw you like two days ago!?" I sighed. "Oh! My fiancee must be freaking out!" I looked away from her.

"Ava, he's dead. I came back to tell you something and found his body and your ring but you were just gone." She started crying, latching onto my shirt again, I felt mild annoyance form Adne and Gabe as she wailed into my shirt.

"Why are we here?" I stepped back from Ava and turned toward Andy.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that all three of us all have something in common, our powers." Ava sniffled again.

"Is someone there!?" I turned toward the voice and we hurried over towards it.

"Hello?" I called and saw a blonde girl and a guy in a uniform come around a corner.

"Are you guys okay?" They nodded. "I'm Sam this is Ava and Andy, was there anyone else with you?"

"Jake."

"Lily, and no it was just us two."

"Where are we? Last night I was in Afghanistan and then suddenly poof I woke up here." I shrugged.

"I don't know how we got here but I know who, or rather what, brought us here." They looked confused. "It's a demon, which I know sounds crazy but it's true. We all smelled sulfur right before we blacked out right?"

"Yeah it came out of nowhere."

"And you're both 23 now, and can do things unexplained?" Lily looked surprised and Jake nodded. "Started up about a year or so ago. I have visions of the future so does AVA.

"I can like project thoughts to people and they'll do what i say, kinda scary but fun."

"You have visions? And you can make people do things, i'd love for that!" Lily burst out.

"Lily it's okay."

"No it's not! It's not okay. If I touch someone they die. Instantly. I can't even leave my house."

"I'm sorry but the best thing to do right now is to stick together, okay? Look I know it sounds absolutely crazy but this is the Apocalypse and we've been literally bred to be soldiers in it. The demon that brought us here did something to us when we were young and that's why we have powers." Jake snorted.

"The Apocalypse? You're mental."

"I know it sounds insane but its the truth!" He shook his head.

"Sam, demons? Really?"

"Yes Ava demons are real. But we need to stick together to make it all out alive I'm telling you."

"You don't tell me nothing, all I need to do is to stay away form wack jobs. I've always been better off on my own and I'd advise that you all are too." Jake shoved past me and strode off.

Adne's P.O.V.

"Dean, we need to get to the roadhouse, like immediately. They're about to burn it down." He clenched his jaw but nodded. I grabbed his and Bobby's arms after we parked the car. 

We appeared in the parking lot just as a demon on the outside lit a match and threw it on the building. I leaped forward but he immediately escaped from the guy.

"No!" I rushed into the burning building, smelling and hearing the screams and the burning flesh. Blindly I tugged on as many alive people as I could dragging them outside.

"Ash!" Dean rushed over and grabbed him as he almost fell over.

"What the hell happened?" He started coughing badly and I saw blood on his arm.

"Dean step back, they used something in the fire to poison them." I reached out and almost threw up at the oily pitch feeling of the demons on him, shoving my grace through I quickly eliminated the poison in his lungs and bloodstream.

"Holy crap what was that?" Ash looked at me wide-eyed before promptly passing out.

"So where are Ellen and Jo? I shrugged, not really remembering where they had actually gone.

"They were not here that's for sure." He sighed and nodded.

"What do we do with him?" He jerked his thumb toward Ash.

"I'll take him back to the house, also I'll round up the two ladies." I snickered and nodded.

"Have fun, I'll call if I need help." He pecked my cheek and was gone in a second.

"Now let's get to South Dakota." They grimly nodded and I zapped them back to where we parked the car.

Sam's P.O.V.

I burst into the doorway and grabbed an iron fire poker swiping it through the demon just as it jumped at Jake. He looked shocked and Ava screamed as the black smoke flew out the doorway.

"And that, was a demon by the way." Jake shakily nodded his head. "I'm not positive but I believe that was an Acheri. They take the form of young girls." Andy looked freaked out.

"You good?" Jake looked at Andy.

"Yeah, just uh pretty freaked out that well, demons are real."

We walked to what seemed to be the center of town, a large metal bell sitting over a well in the middle. A thought crossed my mind and I looked at the town around us.

"I know that bell, and where we are." They all looked at me. "We're in Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town rumored to be so haunted every resident fled years ago." Ava snorted.

"Well good to know were surrounded by haunted history."

"But why did it bring us here?" Lily kept fidgeting with her necklace.

"I don't really know, other than it's got something to do with us being his supposed soldiers." She shook her head.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. The sane thing is to get out of here." She turned toward the woods.

"Wait, the only way out of this town is through miles of forest, and we don't know how many of those demons are here, and if they'll even let us leave." She turned back and glared at me.

"Look I don't know why were here, but I'm nothing like you guys okay? I don't need to be here,"

"Yes you do. You were brought here for a reason and I know its hard to understand-"

"You don't know anything! I." She but her lip and looked down. "I accidentally touched my girlfriend. We were planning on getting married! And I accidentally touched her. Do you know how that feels? To be the reason someone died, and to watch them die?!?" She was crying now, yelling at me.

"Yes I do. I've lost a lot of people. What I do for a living is hunt monsters. I once had to hold a friend and kill her myself because she couldn't control what she was. My fiancee died because I am a hunter. I have a brother and a mate out there worrying about me because of what I am! Don't say no one understands you because I definitely do." She had dropped to the ground staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. We'll stick together." I nodded and walked over to her reaching out to her. "No! Don't!" I grabbed her hand and held it up to her face.

"Our powers to a point don't work on the rest of us, depending on what it is." She looked wholly terrified and amazed that she was touching my hand.

"Now come on, we need to gear up in case that demon or others find us." They all looked at me and nodded, awed and scared.

"We need any kind of iron, salt, or silver." We walked toward the nearest house.

"Salt can be a weapon?" Jake questioned as we strode into the house.

"It's a deterrent to demons and spirits." He shook his head but started searching through the house.

I crouched down to a wooden chest and found a small iron carving knife, tucking it into my belt loop I turned and saw Ava pressing against her temples, looking like she was concentrating on something.

"You okay?" She jolted a bit and looked at me.

"Yeah just feeling kinda faint." I frowned but ignored it.

"Like getting a vision kind of faint?" She shook her head.

"No more like I'd kill for a sandwich, its been since. Well who knows how long since I ate something." I side eyed her but nodded, remembering Adne's warning that she's a enemy.

"Sam! Guys, i found something!" Andy yelled from the other room.

I strode in to him and Lily holding up two bags of rock salt. "Salt perfect. Nice find Andy." He grinned and nodded, lightly high-fiving Lily who was still shocked that she can touch another person.

We all sat together in the main kitchen area, Andy and Lily were passed out, Jake was pacing between the windows and doorway, and Ava was staring in the distance. I felt my eyelids drooping and heard a light flap of wings.

As soon as I re opened my eyes I was in some sort of gigantic forest. I heard Adne's laughter through the foliage so I trotted down a small path until I came to a little pond with a waterfall. I saw Adne and Gabe splashing through the water and I grinned.

"Sammich!" Ads yelled and sprang out of the water at me clinging to me with warm skin and wet feathers.

"Oh I missed you Moose." She giggled and relaxed in my arms as I slowly waded in the water toward Gabe.

"I've you two so much." I sighed and leaned back in between Gabe's legs and finally relaxed as I was surrounded in the smell of brown sugar and candy floss. "It's horrible in that town. And you were right Ads, Ava is being pretty sketchy." She nodded and kissed my shoulder.

"She's going to go missing once you wake up. When you and Jake go out to look for her she'll bring the demon back in to kill Andy and Lily. Once you wake up you need to tell them, make something up to convince them that she's the enemy." I nodded, already thinking of what to say.

"Yellow Eyes isn't too happy. He had you fall asleep to talk to you, but we intercepted it." I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"How's Dean been?" Adne frowned.

"He's worried. And shutting us out. We got Ash safe but couldn't save the Roadhouse from burning. They put some sort of demon-made gasoline in the flames." I shrugged.

"As long as you are all okay I don't really care." She smiled and leaned up to press her lips against mine.

I hummed against her mouth and Gabe ruffled his feathers around us, bringing us all closer. He groaned as I felt a tug in my head and Adne whined as I was pulled back into consciousness. Opening my eyes I blearily blinked up at Andy shaking me frantically.

"Andy? What's wrong?" Jake stepped into the room.

"Ava's gone." I shot up and looked around.

"We need to go look for her." I shot my hand out and grabbed Jake's arm as he went to walk out.

"No!" They all stared at me. "I uh. I know she's the enemy. I can't exactly say how I know but I do and I know she's the one controlling the Acheri. So if we go out looking for her she's going to try to take us out." They all thought I was crazy.

"How do you know Sam?" I looked at Lily.

"I just do. She was gone for five months. And she's the only one who can say what happened in that time. I don't believe the demon took her from then and brought her into the future to now. I just can't believe that." Jake sighed and nodded.

"So what do you want to do then?" I frowned.

"We can't let her know that we're onto her. She'll just lash out and attack us." I turned toward Andy and Lily. "You two stay in here and keep watch in case she comes to attack you two, Jake and I will go out to pretend to search for her. Here," I handed Andy the fire poker and Lily the iron knife I found. "Don't let her catch on that we know okay? Life and death situation." Andy grimaced but nodded.

"What do we do if she calls that demon thing?" Lily was fidgeting with her necklace again.

"Use the iron. Me and Jake will stay around the corner and wait until she's inside. Once she is we'll come in to deal with her." I looked at Jake and he grimly nodded, knowing that if worst comes to worst we'll have to kill her.

"Okay Jake lets go out." We walked out the door calling Ava's name.

Lily's P.O.V.  
Sam and Jake walked out calling for Ava, I glanced at Andy and saw he was gripping the fire poker so harsh his knuckles were white.

"We'll be fine right? Yeah right, Sam said we'd be fine." He was pacing around the table and muttering to himself.

"Well I didn't think there'd be two of you still." I spun around to see Ava at the doorway, a dark glint in her eyes.

"Ava! Where have you been? Sam and Jake are out looking for you." I plastered a fake concerned look on my face and casually shuffled toward Andy a bit.

"I was going to get some water and when I was on my way back I heard Sam talking, seems like the gigs up," she giggled and massaged her temples. "I definitely had you all fooled though it was hilarious." She glared at both of us.

"W-what are you taking about?" Andy stuttered and I sighed.

"Why are you doing this Ava?" She grinned at me.

"At first I didn't want to, since I heard my fiancée was dead, but then Azazel showed me what my power could really do, I can control the demons like they're house pets. And then it just got so easy to do, this isn't the first group I've been through, but I'm the heavy weight champ! I've killed dozens of people by now and it doesn't even faze me anymore." She smiled wickedly at something behind me.

I turned toward the window and saw black smoke creeping in through a break in the salt line that was on the windowsill, I backed keeping my back to Andy and gripped the knife Sam had given me. I risked a glance at Andy when I heard him whimper and saw him skating a bit.

The black smoke turned into a little girl with claws for fingers, I jabbed the knife at it but it had turned back into smoke and flew right at Andy, by the time I turned around the demon was sitting on top of his chest with all ten claws sunk deep into his chest.

"Ava!" I looked as Sam strode into the room and threw some salt at the demon as Jake grabbed Ava.

"Let me go you bastard!" Ava squirmed in Jakes grip but couldn't get free.

Sam's P.O.V.

I strode over to Andys body and checked for a pulse, "he's dead." I sighed and turned toward Ava.

"No shit Sam." I glared at her.

"We should just kill her before the demon comes back." I shook my head at Lily.

"Then we're as bad as she is. No we'll figure something out." Lily scoffed and went to grab the salt and re line the windows.

"If you don't kill me I'll just kill you Sam, all of you. You're the last batch he said, whoever leaves here will get to go home." Ava snarled at us.

"Who's he? Azazel?" She smiled.

"He's he one who taught me how to use my full potential, unlike you I don't have to drink demon blood to be able to use my powers." I flinched at her words.

"That doesn't mean that you should've killed all those people." She struggled in Jakes grip again, biting hard on his hand and when he let go rushed at me.

"I'll kill yo-" She yelled, cutting off her words as Jake stepped forward and snapping her neck, her body falling limply to the floor.

"Like I said. Should've just killed her to begin with." Lily strode past me and sat in a chair.

"No we could've done something different." I shook my head. "We need to bury their bodies though. I don't really want to be staring at them." Jake nodded and slung Ava's body over his shoulder as I grabbed Andy's.

Adne's P.O.V.

"Are we almost there?" Gabe whined for the hundredth time.

"We'll get there when we get there." Dean snapped back, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel tighter.

I turned in the front seat facing Gabe in the back, "we've got another hour before we get there, should be able to get there just after dark. You can stop pestering Dean until then." I glared at him, and he had the decency to at least look a little contrite.

"I'm sorry Dean-o I'm just as worried about Sam as you are." Dean sighed and nodded, relaxing his grip a little bit. "How much longer Ads?" I glanced at the map in my lap.

"Just over an hour till we get there." He nodded and floored it, turning some music on.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's P.O.V.

After burying their bodies we all crashed, I slept in the living room with Jake while Lily took the only usable bed upstairs. I woke up all of a sudden with a cold sweat to see Jake standing at the window. "Jake?" He jumped a bit and turned toward me.

"You're awake Sam." His voice was off.

"Jake what's going on?" Alarm bells rang in the back of my head and adrenaline rushed through my limbs as I sat up. 

"Ava was right. There's only one way out of this town, and only one of us can do it." He turned to face me completely. "I'm sorry Sam, I like you I really do, but I have to get out of here. If i can get close enough to this demon you say is orchestrating this I know I can kill him, but I can't do that if I'm stuck here with you two." I froze, half off the couch.

"Jake no, listen to me. He's just messing with your head, invading your dreams. All of us can get out of here together, and together we can kill him." He shook his head.

"How can you know that for sure? How do I know that you wont turn on me at the last minute? I'm sorry but I can't take that risk." He stepped toward me.

"Stop! No don't do this. My brother is on his way right now, I know it because I had a vision of it while I was sleeping." I raised my arms in a placating gesture.

"How do I trust you? I don't know you, and as I said before, I'm better off on my own." He strode toward me and I swung at him, barely clipping his jaw and sending him back a couple feet.

He rubbed his jaw and grabbed me by my jacket and threw me out the window, glass rained down on me as I rolled with the momentum and stood up just as Jake aimed a punch at my face, sending me back to the ground with my ears ringing. I had forgotten about his strength. 

"Sam? Jake what are you doing?" Lily stood on the porch as Jake advanced on me again. 

"Lily run! The demon got in his head like it did with Ava!" I yelled at her as I scrambled backwards getting to my feet again and drawing Jake away from Lily.

Jake glanced at me and then at Lily, then started toward Lily instead. "No!" I ran at him and tackled him, jamming my shoulder into his side. 

We both rolled and he ended up on top, kneeling over me and repeatedly punching my face. My head was pounding and my vision blurry as he got off me and went toward Lily again. I stumbled to my feet and grabbed him by the back of his uniform and threw his behind me into a fence, I picked up a part of the fence as he got to his feet and slammed it into the side of his head, his body dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

"Sam!" I looked up to see Adne, Gabe, and Dean running toward me.

"Adne!" I grinned at started stumbling toward them.

"SAM!" I saw the horror flash across all of their faces just as I felt a sharp pain in my back, I barely turned back and saw Jake holding Ruby's knife with the blade covered in blood. My blood.

"NO!" Dean caught me just as I fell to my knees.

I was barely aware of Dean and Gabe shouting my name as my vision faded, just before it all went black I saw a flash of bright light and a scream of pain.

Adne's P.O.V.

We were all running as soon as we saw Sam, I saw the relief in his eyes when he caught sight of us. I knew what was coming but it still enraged me as I saw Jake slip up behind Sam and pull the knife from his belt and stab it right into his back. I cringed at the utter agony in Dean's voice as he screamed at Sam. 

Dean caught his just as his legs gave out, I glared at Jake and he started running away, dropping the knife as he took off toward the woods. My wings snapped out and I took a step forward as a golden wing slammed against my chest, I looked over and saw Gabe shaking with anger and I nodded putting my wings away. I watched as his wings started glowing as he took off after Jake, a scream of pain not even a second later reached my ear and I smiled in grim thankfulness. 

"Sam!? Hey it's okay, you're going to be fine." Dean was crying as he brushed the hair back from Sam's face. I started to cry as well as I saw how lifeless he was. 

"Is he dead?" A thin blonde girl walked out from behind a house.

"Lily. Yes he is, Jake stabbed him in the back, literally." I put an arm around her, ignoring the gasp she made when I touched her. "Not human." I tapped my head and smiled at her.

"Is Jake dead too." I smiled at the anger in her voice. 

"Yes, my Mate made sure of that." She nodded and we walked back over to Dean.

Sam was always full of life, his smile was like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. I reached down putting a palm on his cheek. I frowned when nothing happened, trying again i pulled my grace forward, my eyes glowing as I placed my hand against his face once more. 

"Gabe!" My voice cracked as i started to panic, looking at him with terror in my eyes. "I can't bring him back, why can't I bring him back?!" Hysteria entered my voice at the blatant fear on Gabes face.

"I, I don't know. You definitely have the ability." He placed his hand over mine and I saw him flinch and draw his hand to his chest. "His soul is being held by something. Someone knows that I'm alive and working with you." He looked around and glared at the sky. "Angels. I should've known." He shook his head.

"Can they even do that? Hold his soul even when were calling it back, on top of the bond calling it back as well." He shook his head.

"The King of Hell can." I flinched at the anger in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Dean looked up at me with tears running down his face. 

"The Angels tied his soul down, so to speak, and they're not letting us bring it back to his body." 

"Which means what?" I started crying again and sank to my knees beside Dean, placing an arm around him.

"You're going to have to make a deal for Sam's soul." Gabe shook his head, grabbing my arm he teleported us back to his house.

"What the hell." Lily stumbled as we landed.

"As I said. Not human." She nodded and sat on the floor.

Bobby jumped up from the table where Jo and Ellen were sitting with him. He froze mid-step when he saw Dean was carrying Sams body. He tugged his hat off as we laid Sam's body on the couch.

"What happened? I thought you could bring him back." I glanced up at Bobby as I sat next to Dean on the couch.

"Demons. They somehow found out about Gabriel and then found a way to chain Sam's soul so we couldn't bring him back like we planned." I stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of jack and returned to the couch.

"What happened?" Ellen stood next to bobby with Jo at her side, a hand over her face.

"Demons. Kidnapped him, trapped him in a town with other kids and made them fight to the death. She was one of the other survivors," I gestured at Lily. "They all had powers like Sam, but we were too late to save him." I took along swig from the bottle and passed it to Dean.

"So what are we going to do?" I sighed.

"Dean will have to make a deal. Heaven and Hell are working together to kick start the Apocalypse." Dean shuddered and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"When are we going to do this?" I glanced up at Gabe who was staring at Sam's body with agony written all over his face. 

"Whenever Dean is ready." I brought out my wings and wrapped Dean in them, half for comfort and half so he could hide the tears in his eyes.

I grinned over my shoulder at the three loud gasps from the girls. Ellen and Jo looked shocked, but Lily looked amazed. "Like I said, not human anymore." Lilly nodded slowly and Ellen sank back into her chair.

"I think we all need to get some sleep, we'll plan everything out in the morning, Adne can you show the girls to the spare rooms." I nodded and stood up gesturing for them to follow me.

I kept my wings out, curling them against my back and letting the tips trail on the floor, I could feel three pairs of eyes burning holes into my feathers and twitched them. I got to the first of the rooms and opened the door motioning them all in.

"Okay you have questions, go ahead and ask." 

"What are you?" I looked at Ellen.

"I was human when I got here, but after meeting Gabriel I started t change. Which news flash ladies, he is the Archangel Gabriel, and something about being his true Mate changed me to better fit him i guess you could say." She nodded and sat on one of the beds.

"What's a Mate?" My cheeks flushed under their intense stares.

"Like a Soulmate, Angels only have one in their entire life. They'll wait for thousands of years to find theirs. and as far as we know I was the first human to be Mated to an angel. Sam is also our Mate, there can be up to three other mates for one angel but it is very rare to have more than one." Jo winked at me and my wings shuffled in embarrassment. 

"Can, can I touch them?" Lily shyly looked at me. 

I sighed, "yes you can all touch, just be careful. Pulling on a feather is like pulling out hair on your head." I stretched one wing out in front of me and all three of them shuffled forward with outstretched hands.

"Oh!" Lily gasped as her hands made contact, sliding her fingers through the primary feathers. "They're s soft." I grinned at her.

"Thank you, I try to oil them every day." They all looked at me confused. "Angels have glands that secrete oil for their wings, it protects the feathers and keeps them soft and glossy, but only your Mate or family can groom your wings." 

"Why?" Jo asked.

"It's a very intimate and personal action, if your Mate grooms them then it can be very pleasurable, or if your family does it normally you'd fall asleep." A light blush was on my face at the knowing look Jo gave me.

"Okay kiddies time for bed." I looked over my shoulder at Gabe as he peeked is head in the room. 

"Goodnight guys." I waved as I left the room and followed Gabe back to the living room.

Dean was still sitting on the couch, hunched over Sam's body, with a significantly emptier bottle of jack held loosely in one hand. He grunted when I took the bottle from him. 

"Come on Dean, you need sleep too. We'll save Sam tomorrow, don't you worry." I guided him up and let him lean on me as I walked him up and into mine and Gabe's room.

Laying him down I tugged off his boots and outer layer of plaid before climbing in the bed next to him. I brought my wings over him in a feathery blanket as he curled into my side. Gabe came in a couple minutes later and curled up behind me, laying his wings over top pf mine. I drifted off to sleep with the feeling of Deans fingers grasping my feathers.

When I woke up Dean was curled into ball under my wings but Gabriel was nowhere to be found. I sighed and very carefully extracted my feathers from Deans clenched fists and covered him in a blanket. Trotting down the stairs I was greeted with the sight of Loki chasing Rhae around the kitchen with Gabe at the stove, a golden waterfall down his back. I walked up and buried my face in between his shoulder blades inhaling the sweet scent that always surrounds him.

"Morning handsome." He hummed in response and spun in my grip, facing me with a smile on his face.

"No gooey crap before I've had my coffee please." Bobby grumbled as he walked around us to the coffee pot.

I snickered and stepped back, following him to the coffee pot and grabbed a cup. "Are the girls up?" Gabe shook his head. "Okay, I'll see if they want breakfast." Walking back upstairs with a cup of coffee in my hands I reached their door just as Ellen walked out.

"Oh! You scared me." I smiled at her over the rim of my cup.

"I was just coming to see who wanted breakfast." 

"Did someone say food?" I giggled as Jo poked her head out of the door.

"Gabe's cooking downstairs, coffee is brewing too." Jo hurried down toward the kitchen with Ellen trailing behind with a fond look on her face.

"Lily?" I nudged her shoulder with my wingtip and she groaned, "If you want breakfast it's almost done." I nudged her again but harder this time.

She bolted up and scooted away from me, fear flashing across he face before she realized who I was. "Whoa, you okay there?" She sighed and slumped back down.

"Sorry, I just felt you nudge me and freaked out because, well you know." I nodded a small smile on my face.

"Yeah sorry didn't mean to startle you. But anyways breakfast is almost done, you're the last one up besides Dean." She yawned and got up, striding out the door.

I walked into my room, Dean was still sleeping curled up in a ball. "Dean?" I rubbed my hand on his shoulder. He grunted and curled further into the blanket, I grinned and shoved a finger into his armpit making him jump up with a yell of surprise. Giggling at his disgruntled expression I started rubbing his back as an apology.

"Sorry, but breakfast is done and you're the last one to wake up. I didn't want you to miss out on Gabe's cooking." He sighed and got up stretching his arms toward the ceiling and cracking his back as he walked out of the room.

Following Dean downstairs a hush went across the room as we sat down, everyone giving him wary glances. I got back up and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head as i passed by to get more coffee. I winked at Jo as I passed.

"Soo." Gabe sat down in my seat turning to face Dean. "What do you want to do?" Dean sighed and set his fork down.

"I want to get Sammy back, no matter how." Gabe nodded and got up walking back upstairs, to the library i presumed. 

"Well, let's eat first then we'll work on a plan." I sat back down and passed a cup of coffee to Dean who smiled in thanks.

After everyone ate their fill I waved my hands cleaning up the mess and re-filling everyone's coffee. Gabe came back down at that moment, sitting on my other side he put a large book down on the table. 

"This is all I could actually find about demon deals. It's not much but it'll help." He dusted it off and opened to a marked page. "Normally the offer is ten years, but since Heaven and Hell are working together they wont take anything over one year. Yet that works for us, what we're gonna do is have Dean make a deal, as soon as Sam is back we'll take Ruby down. Luckily for me I found out where Luci's cage is. The entrance is in an old church, but it seems as though Lilith already found it as well." I threaded my fingers through Deans and squeezed.

"But how are we going to stop the last seal from breaking, Lilith cant die." Gabe grinned at me.

"Yes you're right, but I found a way for me or you to stop her without killing her. It's an old ritual some of the older hunters found, how to turn demon human." Shocked gasps came from Ellen and Bobby.

"Is that even possible?" I nodded at Bobby.

"Yes, normally a human with a pure soul will confess all of their sins and then their blood is so pure that it can turn a demon back to human, but since we wont have the time for that, me or Gabe can do it instead. With the Grace in our blood it'll speed up the process, not without a lot of pain on her end." I grinned wickedly and Dean nodded. 

"Okay so now we have a plan. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Lily you guys will stay here. Dean, Gabe and I will go. Simply because Gabe and I can hide our presence from the demon." At nods from all four of them we got up.

"Let's go." I put my hand on Deans shoulder while Gabe carried Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a row! for the first time, I felt so bad about never updating on a regular schedule that I just did both these at once. Hope you enjoy!

Adne's P.O.V.

We landed in an old warehouse somewhere in South Dakota. I snapped up a couch and Gabe laid Sam's body on it gently arranging his limbs comfortably. The back of my throat burned as I looked at his body, turning away I went over to Dean who was standing by the door of the warehouse.

"It'll be okay Dean. We'll get Sam back and then save the world." I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder unconsciously bringing my wings out and wrapping us in them.

"Thanks Ads. I know we will, but it still scares me so much to see his body just laying there." I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"No chick flick moments Dean." I snickered into his shoulder as he glared at Gabe.

"Let's do this." Dean nodded grimly and strode out to the crossroad.

I was very happy at my idea of burying rope in the shape of a Devil's trap under the ground. Gabe and I hid behind some bushes a ways back from where Dean was. 

Dean's P.O.V.

I buried the box in the middle of the roads and stepped back, anger coursing through my veins. Gabe and Adne were a bit down the road behind me, cloaking their Grace so that the demon wont know they're there. i sighed as I waited, it sure was taking its sweet time. 

"Dean Winchester." I spun around and there was a dark haired woman standing there, she winked at me and her eyes flashed red. "My my it is good to see you here."

"I should just send you right to hell." She grinned.

"Oh yes. But you wont, simply following Daddy as usual." I glared at her. 

"Yes. Sam's soul for mine." She sighed and shook her head. "You bring Sam back and give me 5 years." 

"You've gotta be kidding me." I frowned.

"That's half of what you give everybody." She cocked her hip and crossed her arms.

"Yes but you're not just anyone. Why would you think that I'd be wiling to give you anything?" I clenched my fists together as she turned to walk away.

"One year." She stopped mid step. Spinning on one heel she stalked back over to me.

"I could get killed for making this deal you know, but since I've got a soft spot for your suffering I'll do it." She stepped forward and I grabbed the back of her neck, pressing her mouth to mine with bile rising in the back of my throat. 

I was yanked away from her by a loud growl, opening my eyes to see Adne standing in front of me and Gabe inning the demon down with one wing.

Adne's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop the growl in my chest when I pulled Dean away form the demon skank, I pressed my back to his front protectively as Gabe held the demon down. She flashed her eyes and tried to smoke out but Gabe slammed a hand over her mouth halting that.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled at us. 

"My names Adne, I'm Mated to an Archangel, said Archangel is pinning you down. Say hello to the demon Gabriel." I grinned at the flash of absolute terror that crossed her face before she fixed her mask.

"And what are you tow doing in the middle of a demon deal, aren't we too low beneath you all." I stepped away from Dean.

"You're no more than a fly buzzing around my head, but its when you're trying to jump start the Apocalypse we have a problem." She glared at me. "Now we're going to play a game! If I ask you a question and you refuse the answer or get it wrong my lovely Mate over there will rip out a small piece of your soul. The more questions you answer wrong the slower and more painful your death will be, got it?" She snarled at us and tried to escape.

"Demons don't have a soul you dumb bitch." I sighed and shook my head.

"Shows what you know about even yourself." I reached down and put my hand on her chest, not even a second later a blood curdling scream flew out of her mouth. "Feel that pain? That's me purifying a tiny tiny bit of your soul. Imagine if I did all of it at once? Now like I said, the more you answer wrong the more pain there will be." I grinned sadistically at her.

"How did you keep Sam's soul chained." She whimpered and shook her head.

"I don't know! I don't only the king would know that and he's missing." I back handed her.

"Let's try this again. Who kept Sam''s soul chained to hell?!" She cried out as I hit her again. 

"The only person I could think of would be the King of the Crossroads." I scowled, looking up at Dean and Gabe who were standing just off to the side of me now. 

"Crowley, he's the only one with that title." I sighed and let her drop to the ground where she cowered from the three of us. 

"Well the deal is done Dean, let's just kill her and get back to Sam. We'll have to just wait to be able to get to Crowley." He nodded and grabbed an extra Angel blade, shoving it through her chest. 

I put a hand on Dean's shoulder after he wiped the blade off on her clothes and we flew back to the warehouse that Sam was in. As soon as we got there Sam sat up, gasping for breath and looking around wildly. A smile my face as he finally caught sight of us and relaxed.

"How long has it been?" He ran a hand through his hair and then yelped as Dean tackled him back onto the couch, his face hidden in Sam's neck. He gave us a worried glace as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"It's only been about a day, we couldn't wait any longer. But the Angels and Demons worked together and kept your soul chained in Hell so e or Gabe could not bring you back. Dean had to make a deal." He sighed and nodded, resting his head on top of Dean's. 

I smiled at them, even in just the short time I've been around them Dean has loosened up a bit. Before he would've never been this open with his sadness or fear for Sam. It would have been just a hug and a pat on the back, not actually cuddling with his brother. I snorted, no "chick flick" moments my ass. 

"If you wouldn't mind Dean, I'd like to welcome my Mate back too." Dean froze and just as he started getting up Gabe jumped on him disappearing as soon as he touched the two. 

I sighed and flew back to the house, standing in the bedroom, as Gabe was laying across Dean and Sam not letting them get up. I giggled as Dean cursed and tried to escape with no progress being made. I reached out and pulled Dean from underneath them and just as he stood up I pushed him back onto the bed his groan of annoyance loud in my ear as I straddled him and laid my head on his chest. My wings came out and he relaxed, still gruffly complaining. 

"Oh Dean don't even lie, you love the puppy piles as much as we do." Gabe teased earning him a one finger salute.

"Oh shove it." I giggled.

"You don't have to act all tough when it's just us Dean. That's what being part of this flock is about, being yourself with no one judging." Dean flushed under Gabe's intense stare and nodded before really relaxing, one hand reaching out for Sam's arm and the other carding through my wings. 

A deep sigh of contentment slipped past my lips as Sam and Gabe's hands joined Dean's as they carded through my feathers. A high pitched purr rumbled in my chest making everyone melted together and I grinned as a deeper rumbled from Gabe joined mine and we all slipped into slumber. 

I blearily woke up to the presence of someone standing by the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jo, Ellen, and Lily standing in the doorway gawking at us. I grinned and slowly extracted myself out of the grasp of the sleeping men. I stretched as I stood up and motioned the girls to follow me as I walked into the kitchen. 

"Ask away ladies." I grinned at them as we settled onto the couches in the living room. :And man." I smiled as Bobby joined us.

"Why were you all sleeping together? I know Sam and Gabriel are your Mates but Dean..?" Jo asked a slight blush on her face.

"Yes Sam and Gabe are my Mates. Dean is part of my flock though." I chuckled at the confusion on their faces. "Angels create a flock when they find their Mate, it is normally just them and their very close friends, like multiple pairs all in one group so to say. Me and Gabriel are the Alpha pair, Sam is an Alpha as well. Dean is like our Beta and you guys are as well. All Angels are related but they create a closer knit family, called Flocks, for comfort and safety. it can consist of other Angels but there's always only one Alpha pair which goes to whoever is the strongest in the group." Bobby nodded thoughtfully while the girls were shocked.

"We're part of your, Flock?" I smiled and nodded.

"You are all considered family to those two boys and therefore family to me and Gabe." Jo smiled.

"Is Sam okay?" I glanced ant Lily and nodded.

"Yeah hes good now, the demons and Angels were working together though. They somehow kept Sam's soul chained in hell so that me or Gabe could not bring it back, even with the Mating bond. So Dean had to make a deal. Which we will make further plans about that when the boys wake up." They all nodded and I felt relieved that they accepted being in our Flock so easily.

"Dean." I turned and smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slumped on the couch next to me, leaning on my shoulder. 

"One of these days all of you will have to join us in the puppy pile." I laughed at the terror and thinly veiled disgust on Bobby's face as I said that.

"It's a lot better than you guys think," Dean slurred against my stomach, having slid down to lay his head in my lap. "So relaxing and soothing." Bobby looked shocked at Deans words and I just shrugged, bringing a hand down to card through his short hair.

"Dean-o's right guys, it's like a spa day mixed with being wrapped in a blanket." Gabe said as he trotted into the room, lifting Dean's legs and sliding under them. "I let Sam keep sleeping, he did just die and come back to life." If anything Bobby's eyes got even bigger as Dean relaxed into our hold.

"An Alphas presence and touch is extremely comforting and soothing, but only if you accept being park of a pack, once you do accept it's almost like we sooth your soul directly. With Angels we share our Grace constantly with others in our Flock, it's how we stay close and keep a strong bond. The stronger the Flock, the stronger the Alpha." He shrugged and made circles on Deans back as light snores came from him.

"So it's like soul sharing?" Gabe nodded.

"Not exactly but close enough, it's like a soul bond more or less, it bonds us together. The Alphas have the strongest bond, but anyone in the Flock can feel strong emotions from each other. Some Flocks have been known to have telepathy, and that is an amazing thing because that only occurs when the bonds between the entire Flock are extremely strong." They all looked surprised and amazed. 

"Now that everything has been cleared up, who's hungry?" Nods from the whole group made Gabe smile and stand up, careful to not wake Dean up. "Okay I'll make dinner." He walked into the kitchen and I smiled at the subconscious whine that left Deans lips at the loss of Gabe's heat.

"Hey guys." I grinned and turned my head to see my sleepy Moose walk down the stairs.

"Sam!" Ellen cried, putting a hand to her mouth at Deans movement on my lap.

""Good to see you up and about Sam." Bobby stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to be alive." He had a lopsided grin on his face as he rounded the couches and stopped dead at the sight of Dean curled in my lap.

I saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes before he shook his head and slid under Dean' legs like Gabe had done. I laughed and snuggled into his side when he wrapped an arm around the back of the couch, palm covering my entire shoulder and sending tingles of heat down my spine. His other hand on the back of Dean's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Bobby stared at Sam's hand and opened his mouth but thought better of it and just shook his head, standing up and wandering off. I giggled at the confused look on Sam's face as he watched Bobby walk away. 

"Dinner's ready guys." I glanced at Gabe and nodded, the girls all getting up and following him into the kitchen.

"Dean." I rubbed his shoulders trying to wake him gently.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, snuggling his face deeper into my lap and I couldn't hold back a coo at his actions. 

"Come on you gotta wake up, food is ready and you haven't eaten since this morning." He grumbled again but leaned up blearily blinking his eyes at me and Sam grinning at him.

"Morning sweetheart." I pressed a kiss to his forehead, his entire face turned red and he jumped up muttering incoherently as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Don't be jealous Sammich." He huffed and glared at me.

"I'm not jealous." I giggled.

"We have a bond remember?" He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's just hard sharing you. Seeing Dean laying on you like that makes me a little jealous yeah, but then I remember how much it actually means to him to be able to show weakness and get comfort." I nodded and leaned into him.

He looked down t me, a sudden fire in his eyes, I smiled as he put a finger under my chin tilting my face up to meet his. His lips were slightly chapped but warm and moving in sync with mine, a sigh leaving my lips as he licked along my bottom lip. His hands suddenly gripped me harshly, bringing me onto his lap, one thigh on either side of his hips. A throaty groan crawled up my throat as he lightly scratched down my back, causing my wings to come into this plane.

"Whoa there." I jumped back from him, looking over his shoulder at Gabe standing in the doorway. "Leaving me out here kiddos." He whistled and I grinned at him.

I got off Sam's lap and stalked over to Gabe, my wings puffing up and relaxing, the grin slid off his face to be replaced by unbridled lust. I wrapped one arm around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair and tugged his mouth to meet mine, he groaned into my mouth and I slid my other hand up the back of his shirt, palm sliding over warm skin until I reached his shoulder blades. I clawed my hand down the middle of his back, raking my nails down and a throaty groan slipped out of his mouth as his wings exploded into existence. I stepped back and winked at him as I slipped past him and into the kitchen a glare heating up the back of my neck.

"You guys okay?' Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food and I nodded, sliding into a chair next to him.

"Yeah me and Sam just had a little talk." I grabbed my plate and put a large steak on it along w a baked potato and some pasta.

"This is so good." Ellen sighed as she cleared her plate and leaned back.

"Gabe is a fantastic cook." A chorus of yes's come from everyone at the table.

"That I am, have had thousands of years to perfect it as well." Gabe slid into a seat across form me, heat still dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah well it's hard to remember how old you really are when you act like a child." He sputtered as Sam sat next to me and grinned.

I smiled as I looked around the table at the smiling faces and laughter gracing my ears. Compared to how the show was, when I was watching it instead of living it, they are all so happy and full of laughter not sorrow. 

"Okay down to business, we've been away from the real world for too long now. People will start questioning where you are. And we still need to put this Apocalypse to a halt. First we need to dispose of Ruby, and then Lilith." The atmosphere at the table quieted down.

"Starting tomorrow morning Adne and I are gonna train you guys. I'll train you buys and Adne will train the girls. There's a whole shitstorm coming our way and we need to be prepared." They all nodded. "Okay so for tonight we just relax and let out all of this tension, I have specially created a spa room for this reason only." I whooped and grinned at Gabe.

"Come on people, there's a spa calling our names." I stood up and they all followed me down to a door that wasn't there before.

I opened it and gasps were heard behind me, I winked over my shoulder and walked straight for the girl's changing rooms. We all undressed and slipped on robes that were put there for us, walking out the other door there was a large open space full of rocks jutting out of the steaming water. Just like a natural hot spring, I slid the robe off my body and walked into the water groaning at the perfect temperature it was.

"This is amazing!" Lily exclaimed as we all sat in the water.

"I know, it was my idea because we all know the horrors of the world and this is the perfect place to relax and let go of all the tension we have." Ellen smiled.

"Where are the boys though?" I pointed at the wall.

"On the other side is another hot spring just like this one, walls are soundproofed also." Jo grinned at me.

"So they can't hear what we're talking about?" I shook my head. "Great. So how good is Sam in the sack?" My entire face turned beet red and I slid down into the water till it touched my nose.

"Jo!" Ellen scolded her with mirth in her eyes.

"What? We all want to know, don't even deny it mom." She shrugged and a light flush crept up Ellen's cheeks.

"Good Lord." I mumbled into the water.

"So spill it girl." I glared at Jo.

"Let's just say he's proportional everywhere." Jo's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Then I can't believe that you could walk the next day." I shook my head at her.

"Angelic healing. I was very tempted to not heal myself." I said with my face still red.

"How is Gabriel in the sack." I bit my lip and looked away.

"He uh, he's very experienced. I actually blacked out from the pleasure." Jo wolf whistled and Ellen was lightly fanning herself.

"Holy crap! That sounds amazing and terrifying." I grinned and nodded at Lily.

"Oh it was both. And Gabe being Gabe had to be so overly possessive he left two marks instead of one." I rolled my eyes.

"Marks?" They were all confused. 

"When you find your Mate and consummate the bond you leave your mark, which is what shows on the skin while the real mark is on your soul. See look." I stood up and they all gasped.

A large russet brown hand print spanned the entire top of my shoulder and two slightly smaller gold hand prints spanned both of my hip bones. I laughed and slid back into the water. 

"What's with the different colouring?" Jo touched one finger to the mark on my shoulder.

"Gabe's are gold because his wings are, and if Sam ever gets wings, which he actually might, they'll be russet brown. It's basically showing the colour of your soul. The less common the colour the more powerful you are." They nodded.

"What colour are your marks on them?" I grinned widely.

"Stars." Blank looks met mine.

"What does that mean?" I smirked at them.

"My hand print looks like a galaxy on their skin. Black, purple, an pink all in a swirl and dotted with stars, but what surprised us the most is that the stars move. Different constellations appear on different days and I have seen a couple comets and shooting stars. Gabe was speechless when he saw them. Never in his life had he ever seen or heard of a mating mark that was moving." They all looked at me with open jaws and raised eyebrows.

"Does that mean you're stronger than he is?" I frowned.

"I could be but I've never tried to fight him and my power is still growing so we wont know." I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a bar of soap that was wrapped in a large green leaf.

"What is that?" I smirked lasciviously and Jo raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a special soap that I created that gets every scent off of your skin except your own, very good for people who have a strong sense of smell. It makes you smell like just your natural scent, which will drive a Mate wild and will relax anyone in your flock when they smell you." I lathered up a cloth and scrubbed myself head to toe. "I'd also prefer if you guys used this as well, not to sound rude but you guys reek to me and Gabe and it upsets our grace that you smell like other people than who's in the flock." Jo just shook her head and grabbed the bars of soap and started scrubbing with it.

Once we were all clean I inhaled deeply and smiled, it helped settle the little thrum in my Grace. I walked out of the water and put the robe back on motioning for them to follow.

"Where we going now?" I tied the robe around my waist and grinned.

"To be pampered. A massage, manicures and pedicures, and even waxing if you want." Twin squeals of excitement came form Lily and Jo. 

After four hours of being pampered and pounded into the massage table we were all stumbling a bit as we walked out to the living room where the guys were. I collapsed with a groan onto Sam and Dean's laps and they all laughed.

"I can't feel my body anymore. I'm just a human shaped mound of jell-o." Lily giggled but agreed. 

"At least you guys-" Sam cut off and choked on his words. 

"Something wrong Sammich?" I grinned into his thigh and winked at Lily who giggled again.

"No I just, uh. I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head to bed." He jumped up and all but sprinted up the stairs.

I snickered at his reaction and started laughing harder at the surprise and confusion on everyone's face as they switched from looking where Sam disappeared to me. I was gasping for breath as I slid down to lay on Dean now that Sam was gone.

"What in the hell was that about?" Lilly laughed with me this time.

"I see what you meant Ads." She winked at me and we both burst into giggles again.

"Adne what the hell is wrong with my-" He stopped mid sentence as he leaned over me, suddenly he went boneless and shoved his face in my neck. 

"Dean?" Bobby looked so confused and worried I started giggling again.

"It's okay Bobby. It's a reaction to my smell and presence. Sam had that uh, reaction so to say, because hes my Mate, Dean is only park of my Flock so it just completely relaxed him." Bobby's face looked confused, then embarrassed, and finally weirded out. 

"That's just strange." He shook his head and made for the stairs. 

"Lily you should probably get some sleep as well, I'm gonna put this big guy to sleep as well." She nodded and stumbled her way up the stairs. 

I grinned down at the blond head still buried in my neck. I let the rumble in my chest grow louder as i picked Dean up, which I knew he was really out of it or he would've complained at being picked up by a girl, and head up the stairs as well. Opening the door to the right of Gabriel's I laid Dean down on the deep blue comforter and he was asleep by the time I took off his shoes. I smile as I walked out and quietly shut the door.

I shivered in anticipation as I grabbed the handle on the door to Gabe's room, both him and Sam leaned against a bedpost just staring at me and waiting. I let my wings come out as I turned to shut the door and found myself pressed up against the back of the door. A hard lean body molding to my back. I groaned as teeth clamped down where my neck met my shoulder and a rather large bulge pressed into my arse.

"You just drape yourself all over us knowing how you smell." A husky voice growled into my ear, nipping the lobe as he spoke. "Knowing what it'll do to us." A harsh thrust against my back ripped a moan fro my lips. 

I was quickly spun around and quite literally thrown onto the bed. I whimpered as Sam stalked toward me, shedding his clothes as he walked, Gabe pressed up behind me and his mouth left a burning trail down the side of my neck. Teeth scraped against the mark on my shoulder and I jerked forward a small scream forced out of my chest as stars flashed in my vision. 

"You planned this didn't you. Smelling all perfect and mine." Sam was settling between my suddenly naked thighs. I breathlessly nodded and he ground down on me, his hard length sliding against where I wanted it the most. 

I writhed in place as Gabe licked and bit down my shoulder blades, while Sam was doing the same only in front of me. A trail led down the underside of my jaw to my collarbones, scraping his teeth over the top swell of his breath and whine slid past clenched teeth as warm and hot encircled my left nipple while he rolled the right in between his fingers, pinching lightly and pulling back with a lewd pop. My eyes were riveted on his mouth as he swirled his tongue in my navel and still traveled lower. He moved suddenly, gripping both knees in strong hands, holding my legs wide open. 

"Fuck that's hot Sammich." Gabe groaned in my ear as he looked over my shoulder at Sam nipping my thighs and sucking marks all over. 

He pushed my legs open more, and the first pass of his tongue over my slit had me jerking my hips forward, a loud moan tearing out of my mouth at the feeling of wet, hot, moist and I could feel a knot forming in my stomach already. I yelled his name as he sucked harshly on my clit as he slipped a finger into me. My hips instinctively making rocking motions back and forth on his finger and he groaned with his teeth pressed to my stomach, stilling pumping a finger in and out.

"Sa-am." I gasped as he slid in a second and then quickly a third finger, my back arching at the stretch.

"What do you want babygirl." A loud moan coming up my throat at the endearment growled in his voice.

"Please!" I whimpered as he sped up his pace, Gabe leaving marks up and down my neck.

"Please what?" He chuckled against my skin.

"I need you, oh god Sam! Please!" He slid his fingers out slowly making me whimper at the emptiness. 

"Don't you worry, I'll give you what you need." He sucked one finger in his mouth. Twin groans, at the taste and sight, from Gabe and Sam.

I lifted my hips up, wrapping one leg around his thigh as he slid in between my legs. He shushed me and reached down, his flared head rubbing against my clit and I jerked. He leaned down and kissed me as he slid balls deep in one fluid thrust, a muffled scream leaving my mouth as he nipped my bottom lip. A loud throaty groan left his mouth as he pulled back till only the tip was left then slammed back.

"Saam! I, I'm not uh, going to break!" I moaned out while raking my nails down his back.

He hissed in pleasurepain and sat back on his heels, pulling both of my legs til my ankles were around his neck and snapping his hips forward in brutal harsh thrusts. I wailed in pleasure a the angle allowed him to go deeper and his a certain spot that made white cloud my vision. I was tossing my head back and forth unable to process the intense pleasure as Sam reached down with one hand, his thumb rubbing little circles into my clit.

The knot in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter with every slam of Sam's hips against mine. I seized up and screamed his name just as Gabe leaned down and sucked on one of my oil glands, my vision was filled with white and my body was filled with a wave of unbridled power and pleasure as Sam leaned down, taking the side of my neck in his teeth as he came in me. 

I slowly came back down from my high as Sam rubbed small circles on my hip as his head rested on my chest, a loud rumbling was vibrating from behind me and through my chest as Gabe pulled me down next to him and I slipped into darkness.


End file.
